


Imperfect Harmonies

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are both single dads with two kids living in Lima, Ohio. Blaine is the band director for the local high school and Kurt is a fashion blogger, who works for Vogue from home. What happens when Kurt's oldest daughter enters the school band and Kurt and Blaine meet?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

At 6 a.m sharp, Kurt Hummel sleepily walked into his teenage daughter, Paige's dark bedroom. Normally neither he nor his daughters would be awake at this time, but today was Paige's first day of band camp. He sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair. "Honey, it's time to wake up." he said softly. Paige's eyelids began to flutter and she groaned as she flipped over and stuffed her head underneath the pillow. "No, no. Come on. You have to wake up. It's your first day of band." he said. Paige muttered something from underneath her pillow and Kurt laughed. "Alright, I'll be back. You have five more minutes." He said before walking out of her bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and placed her towel on the ground for her. He normally placed more responsibility on both of his daughters, but today he could sympathize with Paige's exhaustion. After doing that, he walked back to her room and pulled the covers off of her."Come on Paige, I've been more than nice here." he replied. She took the pillow off of her head and placed it on the other side of the bed. Her dirty blonde curly hair stuck out and all angles and she had barely opened her eyes.

"Fine, I'm up." she muttered as she stood up from her bed and lumbered down the hallway. Kurt laughed and went into the kitchen where his father, Burt was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee.

"You get Paige to wake up?" he asked.

"I did. It was a battle, but she finally woke up." Kurt replied.

"Is she nervous for her first day of band camp?" Burt asked. Kurt thought about it.

"I don't know, but she's Paige. She usually is." Kurt replied.

"Come on, give her some credit. Bad things have happened in her life, she has a right to be nervous." Burt said. Kurt sighed and sat down at the table. He didn't have much time to spare. Being a single dad, he had a very busy life. In addition to work, both of his girls were very involved in their individual sports. Paige played flute in the band. With that came three weeks of band camp, early morning rehearsal, football games, and concerts. Ella, Kurt's 11 year old daughter, was a dancer and a perfectionist. She had dance classes three times a week and was on a competition team.

"When does Ella have dance tonight?" Burt asked.

"From 10 to 3 for her group lesson and then a private from 3 to 4 for her solo." Kurt replied.

"That kid dances way to much. 6 hours of dancing is way too much for an 11 year old." Burt replied gruffly.

"I know, but she loves it and you know that." Kurt replied. "Plus, you can't reason with that girl. She's so stubborn."

"Wonder where she gets that." Burt muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Dad?" Kurt asked smugly.

"Oh nothing." Burt said with a laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes. Paige came out of her bedroom a few minutes later. Her dirty blonde curly hair was pulled into tight pony tail. She had picked out a pair of denim shorts and a blue graphic tee.

"Hey, honey. Are your ready for band?" Kurt asked. She nodded.

"Ya nervous kid?" Burt asked. She tried to smile, but Burt saw right through her. "Come here."She went over and Burt patted his lap.

"Grandpa, I'm way too big to sit on your lap." She giggled.

"Try me." Burt replied. She smiled and sat down. "Now, listen. Band is going to be awesome. You're going to meet tons of friends." Burt encouraged. "Nothing bad is going to happen." She smiled and gave Burt a hug. Her grandpa alway knew how to calm her down.

"Alright, I need to get going. I don't want to be late and we have to pick up Ally" she replied.

"See you later,honey. You can tell me all about band when you get home." Burt replied.

" I will grandpa." She replied as she grabbed her water jug and her flute and headed out to the car. Kurt grabbed his keys off the counter and made his way towards the door.

"Carole, can you get Ella up for me?" he asked. She nodded back and went down the hall toward Ella's bedroom, while Kurt made his way to the car. Paige was waiting for him in the backseat of the car.

"Paige, do you want to sit in the front?" Kurt asked.

"No, I-I'm good." She stuttered as she put on her seatbelt and grabbed onto the handle on the door. Kurt sighed and got into the drivers seat and drove to get her best friend, Ally.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." Ally said sweetly as she got into the car.

"Hi Ally." He replied. He really liked her. Out of all of Paige's friends, Ally was the nicest to her. She was also funny and made Paige laugh, which was almost an impossible task these days. As they made their way to band, Paige seemed to loosen up, but Kurt could see she was still nervous. He parked the car in the parking lot and Ally and Paige got out of the car. Kurt leaned his head out the window and turned to Paige. "Smile, It's going to be fine." he said softly.

"Thanks Daddy." Paige replied back before following Ally out of the parking lot and into the band room with the rest of the other band members. When they got into the band room they were overwhelmed with all the students crowded into the tiny room. Both Paige and Ally could tell that they were separated into instruments.

"I'll talk to you on a break, okay." Ally said before going to the other side of the room with the rest of the clarinets. Paige looked around nervously before finding the rest of the flutes. She saw her "friends" Brooke and Emily over in the midst the crowd of flutes. They waved over to her and she waved back with a fake smile on her face. Brooke and Emily were her friends, but sometimes they didn't act like it. They teased her and made fun of her and then claimed that they were just kidding, but Paige knew better. She nervously walked over and joined the rest of the flutes. Two of the seniors told the group that they were the section leaders.

"So, My name is Katherine, but please just call me Kat." the one girl replied.

"And I'm Hannah." The other girl said. "We're your section leaders, so if any of you have any questions you can come to us." she continued. Then they heard a very loud whistle and all the kids scrambled to get their to their seats. The whistle had come from a short man rushing down the stairs of the band room. He was wearing a school t- shirt, fashionable shorts, and all his hair was gelled down into a something that could only be described as a helmet.

"Who is that?" Paige whispered into Brooke's ear.

"That's Mr. Anderson, the band director...duh" Brooke said in a mean voice. Mr. Anderson sat down at a high chair behind a podium and clapped his hands.

"Quiet down!" He said loudly with a smile on his face. "Welcome to band camp guys! I am super excited for another awesome year! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Anderson your band director." Then he pointed up at the top of the stairs. "That's Mr. Brooks, your assistant band director." he said. Paige looked up to where he was pointing. Unlike Mr. Anderson, Mr. Brooks looked big, mean, and scary. His face was stuck in a deep frown and he didn't look very excited to be there at all. "I don't want to spend a really long time in here because we have a lot of work to do if we want to make this years field show look amazing!" Mr. Anderson said."So, let's head out to the practice field." All of the kids got up from their seats and scrambled towards exit. They walked down the sidewalk to a field with white painted lines.

"Okay, today we're going to work on basics." Mr. Brooks said with a gruff voice. Paige didn't know what he meant by that, but she was about to find out. Marching was so hard. She could never figure out what foot to be on and just couldn't get the concepts that the upperclassmen found so easy to perform. It was also very hot outside. She was even beginning to feel lightheaded. Luckily, Mr. Anderson intervened and told them to take a five minute break. Paige walked over to the shade of a tree where her water jug was waiting for her. Ally walked over with her water bottle in hand and stood next to her.

"So, how are you doing with all these basics?" Paige asked her.

"I think it's pretty easy." Ally replied.

"Oh…" Paige said quietly. "Me too." She lied through her teeth. The whistle blew and all the kids rushed back onto the field. The rest of the day was all a blur and by the end of rehearsal she was ready to drop. They all went back into the air conditioned band room and sat down in their seats. Mr. Anderson took his seat back in the front of the room and blew his whistle. Silence came of the room and he started to talk.

"That was a great rehearsal gang!" he said. "I'm really impressed with what I saw and I'm sure that this is going to be a great year. Alright guys, rehearsal is over. Go home and get some rest so you're ready for tomorrow." After that Paige packed up her stuff and waited for Ally and then they went out and found Kurt's car.

"Hey girls! How was band?" he asked.

"It was awesome!" Ally replied.

"Yeah, it was fun." Paige said as she hopped in the car. Kurt could tell something was wrong with her, but it may have just been the fact that she was in the car.

"What did you guys do today?" Kurt asked.

"We learned how to march. It was cool." Ally replied. Overtime she had learned that it was a rare occasion for Paige to talk in the car, so she did it for her.

"Our band director, Mr. Anderson, is really nice." Ally continued. "He's pretty cute too, Mr. Hummel." She said with a smile. Kurt laughed. This was one of the reasons he loved Ally. She and Paige had been friends ever since they moved to Lima and he had come to realize that she had absolutely no filter, but he knew her intentions were in the right place. They dropped Ally off and then headed back home. They walked into the house and Kurt tried again to get Paige to talk.

"So, really, how was band?" he asked.

"It was good." Paige said. "Some of the marching is pretty hard and it was really hot, but other than that it was fine."

"That's good. I'm sure you'll get the marching down, honey. It was only your first day. Why don't you show me something?" Kurt said.

"Daddy, I'm just really tired." Paige said. "I just want to go lay down, before we have to get Ella from dance"

"Okay, honey that's fine." Kurt said. "Do you know when i'll get to see you do some marching?"

"Well, there's preview night on the friday of the last week. That's when we show the parents, but there's a band parent meeting tomorrow night." Paige replied.

"I'll make sure I can be there. I'll make grandma pick Ella up from dance tomorrow." Kurt replied. Paige nodded her head and went towards her bedroom to lay down. Within two hours, Burt was home from the garage.

"Hey, bud. Where's Paige?" he asked.

"She's in her room. Band camp really took a lot out of her." Kurt replied. "I was going to wake her up to go pick up Ella, but she hates the car so much and she's so exhausted."

"I'll make sure she's okay." Burt said. "Did it seem like she liked band?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I know she said she had some trouble marching, but it seemed like she liked it." Kurt replied. "Ally even felt the need to tell me that their band director was cute." he said with a laugh.

"Hey, you never know bud." Burt said. "Love can find you everywhere."

"Good try Dad, but I think Paige would kill me if I dated her band director." Kurt said. Burt shrugged his shoulders and walked away muttering something. Kurt couldn't believe what his father had said. He wasn't ready to be dating again and why would he chose Paige's teacher; He didn't even know if he was gay. It was just something that couldn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Although all of his band members had gone home, Blaine Anderson was forced to stay after. He sluggishly walked up the steps of the band room and ventured into his office.

"Hi Daddy!" his beautiful 7 year old daughter,Olivia shouted when he entered.

"Hey Livy." Blaine said with a smile. "What did you do today?" he said as he picked her up and then sat down at his desk with her on his lap.

"I drew you tons of pictures." She said proudly as she grabbed a large stack of papers. "Look! This one is of me and you"

"They look amazing honey, and I promise I can look at all of them when we get home, but now we have to go pick your brother up from football." Blaine said. Olivia scrunched up her face in disgust. "What?" Blaine laughed.

"I hate when we pick him up. He always stinky after football. We should get rid of him" She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you're stinky, but I still keep you." Blaine replied.

"Daddy! I take a bath every night!" She retorted.

"I know munchkin." Blaine replied. "Regardless, we still need to go pick up your brother." Olivia sighed and grabbed her papers and stomped her feet as she went out the door.

"Let's go get Matty." she said. Blaine smiled and followed behind her. Together they went out to the parking lot, climbed into the car,and then drove to the other side of the school where the football stadium was located. The football players were slowly filing out of the locker room and after a few minutes, Matthew Anderson, Blaine's 15 year old son appeared. He was the quarterback of the team and one of the most popular kids in school.

"Hi Matty!" Olivia called out of the window. Matt and his friends stopped and some of them laughed; Matt however didn't and simply rolled his eyes.

"Liv, you know that your brother hates it when you do that. He's going to be very upset at you when he gets in the car." Blaine reprimanded.

"I know Daddy. That's why I did it." She said in a serious voice. Blaine laughed. That was his daughter, always sure of her actions and stubborn. Matt walked over to the car and threw his football bag into the trunk and then got in the front seat.

"Olivia, How many times have I told you not to call me Matty in front of my friends?" He growled.

"Oh, I don't know, about a million, Matty." She said with a smile. Matt turned around and reached back for his sister.

"Matt, do not kill your sister and Olivia stop antagonizing your brother." Blaine said loudly as he pulled out of the parking lot and began the ten minute drive home. Both of his children stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride. He loved them both so much, but somedays he hated being a single father. It was exhausting. He'd give anything just to be able to take a nap at least once or even be able to control the tv for an instant, but those were things he'd given up six years ago. When they got home, they all went off to do separate things. Matt headed towards his room to listen to music like he always did.

"5...4...3...2...1…" Blaine mumbled before the blaring loud music began to play. Olivia went off to the playroom to play with her dolls and Blaine headed into the kitchen to make dinner. Tonight it was going to be nothing special;most likely just an oven ready pizza. That would make both of his children happy, it was simple, and didn't require a lot of clean up While the pizza was in the oven, Blaine took a seat on the couch and closed his eyes to take a short rest. He felt a pair of arms slip around his neck and he opened his eyes. Olivia was hung around his neck, her warm face pressed against his. "What's going on honey?" he asked.

"I have a headache." She said quietly as she snuggled further into his chest. He felt her forehead, but it wasn't hot.

"You're probably just hungry." he said as he brushed her hair out of her face. "The pizza will be done soon, I promise. You had a long day today. You're going to wipe out tonight." Olivia didn't even nod she just snuggled into his chest. Within five minutes she was asleep; Blaine lifted her off of his lap and set her on the couch. The pizza had about two minutes so he went over to Matthew's room and knocked before going in. The music was loud, but not as bad as before.

"Can you turn that off? Your sister is sleeping." Blaine said. Matthew rolled his eyes and shut the music off. 'Please do not roll your eyes at me." he said. "You know how much I hate that."

"Chill, I'm sorry, okay." he said in a snide tone. Blaine took a deep breath. Sometimes having a teenager was his biggest challenge. He wished that he would have just stayed his happy little boy forever, but things had changed so much since that boy had shown his face.

"The pizza's done so can you please come out to eat. I'm not serving you in your room." Blaine told him..

"Fine." Matt sighed as he closed his laptop and stood up. They walked into the kitchen

and Blaine grabbed two paper plates after getting the pizza out of the oven and then sat down at the table.

"I need you to watch you sister tomorrow night. I have a band parent meeting." Blaine told Matt.

"Why do you go to those things? Their so boring and you don't even talk." he replied.

"Because it's my band and I actually have to know what's going on with it. Can't you just do one thing for me without arguing about?" Blaine said a little louder than he meant to.

"All I'm saying is that nothing important happens there anyway and I had other plans." Matt replied. "But, I guess I have no choice so whatever." Blaine sighed. There was no use in fighting with him and Matthew was probably right. Band parent meetings were always boring and uneventful, so why would this one be any different.


	3. Chapter 3

The night passed by quickly and so did band camp for the day. It rained pretty hard, so the band spent most of their time inside in individual section rehearsals. By noon, they had practiced all that they could so Blaine made the decision to let them go early. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have much time to himself. After band was over he and Olivia picked Matt up from football and then headed home. Blaine made all three of them grill cheese sandwiches and soup and then he was heading out the door.

"Matt, please get your sister ready for bed no later than 9. If you don't i'll be like waking up a rock tomorrow, okay?" Blaine said although he wasn't sure Matt was listening to him because he swore he saw him turn the volume up on his phone. "Matthew did you hear me?" he asked loudly.

"Yes! Chill out I heard you. Bed by nine." Matt said in a pissed off tone. "I've babysat before; you can go." Blaine sighed. He hated when Matt talked to him like that and as he got older it became more and more frequent.

"Okay, I'm leaving now." He said to Matt who had tuned him out completely at this point. "Livy, I'm leaving." he yelled. Then he heard footsteps running down the hallway and Olivia burst into his arms.

"Bye Daddy." Olivia said sweetly. "Will you be home to put me to bed?"

"No, honey I won't." Blaine said. "but, Matt's going to get you ready and I'll make sure to kiss you goodnight when I get home. I promise." Olivia frowned.

"Matt won't do it right. He won't read me a book or tuck me in right." she said in a low voice.

"I know sweetheart, but I can't get out of this meeting." he said before kissing her forehead. "Now, I have to get going." he said before leaving and heading out to his car.

Back at Kurt's house, he was begging Rachel to come with him to the meeting. "Please Rach, I don't want to go alone to this. Do you know how awkward that would be?" he pleaded.

"Uhhh, I don't want to. I don't have a kid in the band. I have a four year old and a baby in my belly. I'm tired." Rachel moaned.

"Please!" Kurt tried again. Rachel sighed.

"Fine, but you are so taking me to Burger King after. This baby is craving a caesar salad." she replied.

"Deal, now come on. Let's go before we're late." Kurt said as he grabbed his phone and headed out to the car. Ella was still at dance and Paige was in her room working on summer school work. He left Burt and Carole in charge. When Kurt and Rachel got to the band room it was already half filled with parents, most of which were parents of freshman. They took a seat in the second row off to the left. Up in the front of the room where three people. Kurt recognized one as the band parent president, Mrs Roberts, who was Paige's friend, Brooke's mom. The other two men he didn't know, but they didn't look like parents so Kurt made a good guess that they were the band director and the assistant band director. The one was a little chubby and had a frown that was a permanent resident on his face. The other one, however, was gorgeous. He was pretty short, but had an amazing sense of style. His hair was jet black, and even though it was gelled into a helmet, he still made the look work for him. It was his eyes that really caught his glance though. They were green…no blue. Kurt didn't know. Maybe they were a mix? They were just so beautiful. Rachel, who noticed his actions, leaned over.

"Stop staring, you're going to start drooling soon." she whispered. Kurt snapped out of his gaze and closed his gaping mouth. "He's cute." she whispered.

"Shut up, I think he's Paige's band director." Kurt replied.

"So! That doesn't change anything." Rachel replied.

"Not for you. You are married and your kid is only four. She doesn't have any teachers yet. It's pretty much like parent rule number one. No dating your kid's teacher." Kurt said. Rachel went to talk, but was interrupted as Mrs. Roberts started talking.

"Welcome everybody to our first Mckinley High School Band and Orchestra Parent Association meeting." she said. "We have a lot on our agenda today." Mrs. Roberts continued. She blabbed on for awhile, so Kurt sort of tuned her out and started staring at Paige's band director again. He didn't snap out of his gaze until he subconsciously heard Rachel say his name.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel would you really be willing to do that?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Ummm...yeah, Sure." Kurt replied and everyone clapped. He leaned over to Rachel and whispered into her ear. "What did you just sign me up for?" he asked.

"Oh! That lady said that the band was looking for new band uniforms, but they didn't know where they were going to get them, so I said that you could draw up a design and help to make the uniforms." Rachel said.

"Rachel! What the heck! You can't just sign me up for stuff." Kurt scolded. "I have a job and two kids. I don't have time."

"Hey, you brought me." Rachel said simply. Kurt sighed, she was right, Bringing her may have been the stupidest thing he had ever done. Finally the meeting ended and Kurt and Rachel were getting ready to leave when Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the handsome guy he had been staring at all night.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." He said with a gorgeous white-toothed smile.

"I'm...umm...Kurt, Kurt Hummel." He stuttered out. "I'm Paige's father." he added.

"Oh, Paige, She has blonde curly hair and glasses right? And she plays the clarinet?" Blaine continued.

"Yup. That's her. You have a very good memory." Kurt replied.

"I always take a special interest in learning the freshmans' names. Also, there's only one Paige, so I had a pretty good chance." Blaine laughed. "Oh excuse me," he continued looking at Rachel. "Sorry, you must be Paige's mom." Blaine said as he held out his hand. Rachel smiled.

"No, I'm not Paige's mom. I'm married to Kurt's brother, so I'm her aunt." She replied. "Paige doesn't have a mom." she added. Kurt turned around and gave her his best bitch glare. From just that Blaine could tell that Kurt was single, and he was fairly certain he was gay.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I understand how hard it is to be an single parent." Blaine replied.

"You have kids?" Rachel asked being her nosey self. Blaine laughed.

"Yes, I do. Matthew is 15 and Olivia is 7." he replied.

"Kurt has another daughter too, Ella; she's 11." Rachel said for Kurt.

"That's awesome. Are we going to have her in the band in a few years?" he asked.

"No, she's a hardcore dancer." Kurt replied.

"Oh, well that's okay. I always tell my kids to follow whatever passion they have." Blaine replied. "Anyway, what I came over here to do was to thank you so much for volunteering to draw up a new design for out band uniforms." he said. "Have you ever designed anything like a band uniform before?"

"Not really," Kurt admitted. "I work for Vogue, primarily on the website, but I have designed a few things. I recently did a bowties column for our july issue."

"Wow! You're that Kurt Hummel!" Blaine replied. "I loved that column. Now I know our uniforms are in good hands."

"Well, thank you very much." Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine nervously rocked on his heals.

"So, I was wondering...would you maybe want to get some coffee sometime," Blaine nervously stuttered out. "to...umm… talk about the design for the umm...uniforms?" Kurt was caught off guard and hesitated. Rachel elbowed him in the rib.

"Yeah. That would be fun, i mean fine. That would be fine." Kurt replied.

"How about the Lima Bean?" Blaine asked. "On Friday?"

"That works for me." Kurt replied. "I'll be there."

"I'll see you then." Blaine said with a smile before walking away. Kurt and Rachel left and made it to the parking lot before Rachel freaked out.

"Oh My God Kurt! You have a date." Rachel squealed.

"No, I don't. it's just a meeting with my daughter's band director." Kurt lied, mostly to himself.

"Okay, whatever Kurt. Let's go to Burger King. This baby wants to eat." Rachel said as she patted her distended stomach. Kurt nodded and followed behind her to the car. He smiled, his cheeks flushed. He didn't want to deny it in his own head. He, Kurt Hummel, had a date.


	4. Chapter 4

As friday approached, Kurt began to get more and more nervous. He hadn't been on a date in years. Designing the band uniforms wasn't a problem. In fact, he had drawn up three designs just in case Blaine didn't like one.

"So, Are you telling the girls?" Rachel asked as she sat on his couch eating a bowl of potato chips and whipped cream. Pregnancy really made her hormones go insane. Kurt rolled his eyes as she shoved another handful into her mouth.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm not going to tell them." Kurt said.

"Why?" Rachel responded, her mouth once again full.

"Paige would be mortified." Kurt replied. "He's her teacher."

"She would get over it." Rachel said.

"Have you met my daughter?" Kurt said. "She worries about things that don't matter at all. I think her father's love life is pretty important,especially if it's with her band director." Rachel sighed. Ever since Kurt and the girls had moved back to Lima, Paige's anxiety problems had gotten so much worse.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell them. I'll take them to a movie." Rachel replied. "Mia would love to see her cousins. Plus, this baby is craving movie theater popcorn."

"I have never seen a pregnant woman with as many cravings as you have." Kurt laughed.

"Hey blame it on the baby, not me." Rachel retorted.

"Fine, I'll go get the girls ready." Kurt said. "I have to meet Blaine-I mean Mr. Anderson at the Lima Bean in an hour." Kurt stuttered before getting up off the couch and walking down towards his daughters' room. When he went in Paige was sitting at her desk working on school work due next week for the start of school and Ella was laying on her bed with earbuds in her ears listening to music.

"Hey girls," he said to get their attention. They both looked up from their distractions and focused on their father. "I have to go out for work tonight, so you're going to go with Aunt Rachel and Mia to go and see a movie." Kurt told them. Ella, being the easy going kid she was, nodded her head and started to get her stuff together and walked out to the living room.

"Do I have to go?" Paige asked quietly. Kurt sighed.

"Paige, you haven't seen your cousin in weeks. You know Mia loves seeing you and Aunt Rachel likes doing things with you." Kurt replied.

"But, I just don't really want to go. Can't I stay home with Grandma Carole or Grandpa Burt?" She pleaded.

"Grandpa Burt is working at the tire shop late tonight, and Grandma Carole is working at the hospital." he told her.

"Please Daddy, I don't want to." Paige begged, her eyes filling with tears. Kurt softened and sat down on her bed and patted the space next to him. She got up from her chair at her desk and sat down as she placed her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Shhh, Don't cry." he soothed. "Honey, why don't you want to go?" Kurt asked. She raised her shoulders and didn't answer him. "I think you should talk to someone Paige. It would be really good for you."

"No! No! I don't want to!" Paige cried as she broke free from his gentle hold. Kurt immediately shushed her and grabbed her back into a tight hug.

"Okay, Shh, Shh, you don't have to." Kurt soothed. "But, honey, I do want you to go with Aunt Rachel tonight. I promise you'll have fun tonight. Now come on, dry your tears." he replied. "Let's go see Aunt Rachel." Paige nodded and then followed Kurt into the living room.

"Hey Paigey!" Rachel said excitedly. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and followed Rachel to her car. Once she reached the door she looked back at Kurt with sad eye.

"You'll be fine." he mouthed to her before she left. Rachel grabbed her purse and turned around to Kurt.

"I want details." She said with her finger pointed towards him. Kurt gave her a glare and she left. After that Kurt took a breath and then went to his desk. He grabbed his designs and then headed out to his car and drove to the Lima Bean. When he got there he looked around the crowded coffee shop until his found Blaine. He was sitting at a two person table with two cups of coffee already there. Kurt walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hi!" Blaine said, his white-toothed smile beaming at him. "Oh, I got you a grande nonfat mocha." he replied.

"How did you know my coffee order?" Kurt asked.

"I actually just took a guess." Blaine replied.

"Good guess" Kurt laughed as he sat down. "So, I finished the designs for you. I have three different ones."

"Wow! You work fast." Blaine said. Kurt smiled back and got out his designs and handed them to Blaine. "These are amazing, Kurt."

"Which one do you like the best?" Kurt asked.

"I think I like this one." He replied pointing to the third design set on the table. "It's a lot like our old uniforms, but they have a new and modern look to them."

"That's good. I loved that one too." Kurt replied quietly. Then the conversation ended and it was silent between them.

"Kurt, can I be honest with you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, of course." Kurt replied.

"I didn't really ask you to come here to talk about band uniform designs." he said.

"I figured that today wasn't really about that." Kurt said.

"The truth is that I really like you Kurt. It's not often you find a single father willing to date, who is also...gay." Blaine said hesitantly.

"No, it's not, especially in Ohio." Kurt added. "To tell you the truth, I really like you too."

"You should know, though, that I do have some baggage." Blaine said.

"Blaine, everyone's got baggage." Kurt said with a smile.

"I just want you to know in case we actually do become something." Blaine replied. "My first husband, Sebastian, left when my son was 8 and my daughter was 1. Ever since then, we haven't seen him, but there's still a chance that he may come around. But, that would just be to see the kids. I'm completely and utterly done with him."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Kurt said. "I had a husband too. His name was Adam."

"What happened to him? Did he leave you too?" Blaine asked.

"In a way." Kurt replied. "About six years ago, he and my daughter Paige were coming home. It was storming really hard and I guess the other car didn't see them, and they rammed into them. The car flipped and Adam, umm, he got injured really badly. The paramedics got there really late and by the time they did, Adam was dead." Kurt said, his eyes tearing up and his bottom lip quivering. "Paige tried to help him. She's a smart girl. She had been really into medical shows when she was little and learned a lot. When he was bleeding she placed her hands on the wound to try to stop the bleeding, but nothing could help. The wound was just too big and her hands were too small. She felt her father's heart stop beating with her own hands." Blaine looked back at Kurt astounded by his story.

"Kurt, oh my god." Blaine said as he reached out for his hands. "I can't imagine the kind of pain that you and your girls went through."

"Yeah, it was really hard. We used to live in New York, but after that I couldn't bare to be there anymore so we moved back to Lima." Kurt said. "So, that's why Paige is the way she is. She has a lot of anxiety problems and it's pretty hard for her to make friends."

"I promise, I'll keep an eye on her." Blaine said. "Despite both of our baggage, I still really like you and I'd really like to try dating with you."

"I'd really like that too." Kurt said. "Under one condition, I don't want either of our kids to know, until we're really serious, for Paige's sake at least."

"I think that's a good idea. I don't want to make life harder for her than it already is." Blaine replied.

"So, I guess, as of now, we're a couple." Kurt said.

"I guess we are." Blaine replied. After that they both went their separate drove home to his kids and so did Kurt. When he got home Rachel was on his couch.

"Hey," he said. "Where are the girls?"

"They're all sleeping. Paige is in her bed and Ella and Mia are in her bed." Rachel replied. "So, how was your date?" she asked excitedly.

"It was amazing. Blaine and I really have a lot in common." Kurt replied.

"Do you think there's a future for you two?" she asked.

"I hope so" Kurt replied. "I really do."


	5. Chapter 5

Ordinarily, Paige slept like a log, but the first day of school was the only exception to that statement. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She hadn't slept a wink all night. High school was a big change and Paige did not like change. After lying in bed for hours, she finally decided to get up. She wandered into the bathroom and started her shower. Hot water always seemed to help when she felt like this. It was like it could simply jash all of her anxieties away.

Kurt, who had just gotten up and had wandered into his daughters' room, stopped,took a breath, and listened until he was sure he heard the shower running. That was a clear sign that his daughter hadn't gotten any sleep. He sighed and then walked over to Ella's bed to get her up. After a very long shower, Paige felt relaxed and got out of the shower to get dressed. Ella was already up and dressed and sitting at her new make-up desk desk that she just had to have. She was wearing a blue lace dress with brown cowboy boots. Her pin straight blonde hair lay perfectly flat and framed her porcelain doll face and brought out her crystal blue eyes. Paige sighed, she would never look like Ella did. She was just so plain. She didn't like wearing dresses or any accessories whatsoever and her hair was absolutely atrocious. Because it was so curly, she could do little with it, so it remained frizzy most of the time. Still wrapped in her towel, she walked into her room and over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain purple v-neck top and her black converse. She quickly got dressed and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and proceeded into the kitchen, not even bothering to put on any amount of make-up.

Carole and Burt were waiting for her and Ella in the kitchen. Grandma Carole had made pancakes like she always did. Ella sat down and began eating right away, while Paige grabbed one pancake and pushed it around her plate without taking a single bite. She looked at the clock. It was quarter to seven, so both of them needed to head out. Despite the fact that Ella was in middle school, she and Paige still rode the same bus. The school district was too cheap to pay for a three sets of buses, so they figured why not lump the middle schoolers and high schoolers together. Kurt met them by the door.

"Have a great day girls!" he said with a big smile on his face and then proceeded to kiss both of their foreheads. The two girls walked down to the bus stop together in total silence. Ella always insisted upon blasting music into her ears on the walk there, so that meant that Paige was out of luck. They arrived at the street corner and waited with the other two kids at their bus stop. After a few minutes, they heard an engine rumble up the street and a school bus appeared in their line of sight. The other two kids got on first when the bus came to a stop and then Paige and Ella followed. Ella went straight to the back and sat down in a seat that was surrounded by all of her friends, while Paige took her normal seat in the front of the bus right behind the driver. It was easier to get out, if she sat up there. The ride to school was uneventful. Kids got on and Paige spent her time endlessly daydreaming out the window, until they reached the school. She exited the bus and then waited with the rest of the students to get in the building.

Because Ally wasn't there yet, she was forced to stand alone, but that was okay with her. She looked around and then spotted Mr. Anderson in the parking lot. He was quickly walking towards the school fumbling to get his bag on his back, but he wasn't really what she was looking at. Two boys walked behind Mr. Anderson. One of the boys Paige recognized as Mr. Anderson's son, Matthew who was the most popular boy in the whole school and quarterback of the varsity football team. The other boy was the one the one that really caught her eye. He was tall, thin, and wore a varsity jacket just like Matthew. His sandy blonde hair was long and emphasized his ice blue eyes. Paige didn't realized how long she'd been staring until Ally came up behind and tapped her.

"Are you staring at Brandon Thompson?" she asked.

"What? Is that who that is?" Paige stuttered out.

"Yeah, he lives two blocks away from me, remember?" Ally replied.

"Oh yeah." Paige replied quietly.

"Are you ready to head to class? I think they're letting people in now." Ally asked. Paige nodded her head and followed her friend into the massive school. The hallways were beyond crowded. It was like trying to get through a huge herd of cattle that all felt that where they were headed was the most important place in the world. Together, Paige and Ally, pushed through the people until they had made it to their lockers. Luckily for them, they had already known where to go because of freshman orientation. They both unlocked their lockers and put the things they didn't need into them. "Can you believe we're finally in high school?" Ally practically squealed. Paige nodded her head hesitantly. "Come on Paige, don't worry. Today's going to be a good day." Ally stated in an attempt to reassure her very nervous friend.

"Yeah, you're ri-" Paige started to say before being knocked into her locker by a very large football player who muttered, "Watch it freshman," under his break. Ally bent down and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm, I'm fine. I'm sure it was just an accident." Paige lied to herself. Ally placed an arm around her friend and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to first block." she said. Paige nodded and followed her. Luckily, Ally and Paige had all the same classes. First block was band and then they went to spanish. After that was english and then finally biology. They went through all their classes and it came out very mixed. They had been dealing with band for the last three weeks and loved Mr. Anderson, but sometimes Paige felt as though she wanted to shoot the person that came up with the concept of a marching band. Their spanish teacher was really nice. She was very enthusiastic about spanish, almost a little too enthusiastic. Their English teacher, Mr. Karofsky, was interesting. To Paige, he reminded her a lot of her own father. Finally at the end of the day was Physics. Mr. Bothwell was the craziest teacher they had both ever met. He was constantly going off on random tangents and was kind of a pyromaniac. He insisted on showing them this weird flame thrower experiment,which all boys loved. By the end of the day, Paige could not wait to get home. She already had homework, on the very first day! High school was a lot harder than middle school. After the bell rang, Paige and Ally went their separate ways. Paige walked to the parking lot. Kurt always picked them up on the first day of school; it was their tradition. She found their car and went over and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey baby doll, how was school?" he asked.

"It was fine." Paige replied.

"Just fine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't anything special. I like most of my teachers." she said.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Kurt replied changing the subject.

"Nope." Paige said before looking back down at her phone to play a new game of Candy Crush Saga. They waited in silence for awhile until they heard someone talking. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine walking towards their car. What was he doing? He didn't want Paige or Ella, if she ever showed up, to know about their romance just yet.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine replied with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Mr. are you doing here?" Kurt asked his eyes giving Blaine a bitch look.

"My car is right next to yours." Blaine replied with a laugh. Paige looked down in horror. Why did her dad have to be so embarrassing? "Hi Paige,." Blaine said as he looked in through the window. Paige waved and then looked back down, praying that Ella got her butt to the car heard a beap from behind him and saw that Matthew was already in the car and was very impatient.

"Well, I've got to go." Blaine said. "I'll see you tonight, Mr. Hummel." Paige's head jumped at that. Why was her father seeing Mr. Anderson tonight?

"Oh that's right the band meeting." Kurt exclaimed. "I forgot." he said trying to cover up their evening plans. "I promise, I'll be there" he replied with a smile.

"Can't wait." Blaine said quietly before going around to the other side of the car and then driving away. Something was off between Mr. Anderson and her father. They had this weird connection, almost like a...no they couldn't be...could they…a couple? No. That just couldn't be the case. Paige had decided ;whatever she'd thought she'd seen was a lie. There was absolutely no was that her father could possibly be dating her band director, She hoped...


	6. Chapter 6

The first week of school went by slowly and by the time it got to Friday, Paige was so relieved. It was also the school's first football game of the season at Westerville High. It wasn't very far, only about 15 minutes, but regardless they were still being bused to the game. That made Paige a little nervous; As much as she hated cars, she hated buses even more. Buses didn't even have seat belts. At 5:15, Kurt dropped Paige off at the school dressed in her full uniform and he flute in her hand.

"Ella and I will be waiting at the game for you. I know your half time show is going to be amazing, so don't be nervous okay." Kurt said, a smile on his face. Paige nodded and headed off to join the rest of the band. They stood around for the about 10 minutes before the buses showed up. Seniors and Juniors were on one bus with Mr. Brooks, while Sophomores and Freshmen were on another. The fact that Mr. Brooks was on the other bus, meant that Mr. Anderson was on her bus. That was going to be awkward. He always acted so weird in front of her now. The lines to get on the bus were crazy. Everyone was pushing and trying to get a seat in the back of the bus. Paige was one of the last people to get on, so she was forced to take a seat in the front. She wasn't very upset though, she was planning on sitting there anyway. It would be easier to get out that way. Last to climb on the bus was Mr. Anderson with that same grin as he always wore.

"Alright guys! Let's go and kick some butt!" he yelled loudly, so even the kids in the back could hear him. Cheering erupted throughout the bus and then they started to leave the parking lot. Paige pulled out her headphones and tried to tune her anxieties out with some music. It worked for a while until she was pulled from that world with the sound of a loud bang and the bus stopped when it rammed into a large pole. All of the kids on the bus were so scared and started to scream. Paige felt her heartbeat begin to speed up and her breathing became labored. She could hear Mr. Anderson screaming as he tried to get control of the bus full of scared teenagers, but Paige couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. When the bus quieted down all that could be heard was Paige's wheezes. Blaine looked over and could easily recognize the signs of a panic attack. He went over to her and sat down in the seat with her.

"Paige, look at me." Blaine said. " Everyone is okay." he added softly, but still Paige couldn't calm down.

"I want my dad! He needs help." Paige said. "Where are the ambulances?"

"You're not there, Paige." Blaine continued. "Your Dad, Adam is gone. You're on the bus and not in the car with 're safe." Slowly Paige's breathing became normal and she calmed down. The bus was silent as dozens of eyes were watching her. The bus had obviously been in an accident, but they were okay. No one was hurt. No one was bleeding, like Adam was. Then it occurred to her, how did Mr. Anderson know about her father?  
"How do you know about my dad?" she asked. Mr. Anderson was shocked and flustered.

"I-I- umm." Blaine stuttered. "Your father told me."

"Why did he tell you?" Paige yelled back. "That was private! You don't even really know my father!"

"Paige, we've been meaning to tell you." Blaine said. "Why don't you come outside the bus with me for a few minutes."  
"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you." Paige said as she crossed her arms. "Tell me here or don't tell me at all. Blaine sighed and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Your father and I… we're seeing each other." he said. Then in that instant, Paige felt her heart drop. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked him in the eyes.

"Get away from me. Now!" She said in a low voice before turned towards the window. Blaine nodded his head and got up. The bus slowly filled with talking, but none of it came from Paige. She refused to talk to anyone, even Ally who came over to try to help her. The bus had sustained too much damage and it was too late to make to the game, so they arranged for another bus to pick them up. When it arrived, all the kids filed off the bus. Paige, who had refused to move until everyone else was off, finally got off. Blaine walked over to her in an attempt to try to reason with her.

"Paige, please, just listen to me." Blaine tried to tell her. "We were going to tell you, when we were really serious."

"Do not talk to me." She growled before heading onto the other bus. Blaine stopped trying and just accepted the fact that Paige needed time to process. After 15 minutes, they got back to the school. All the parents were waiting for their children at the cars, including Kurt. This time, Paige was one of the first of the bus. She walked quickly over to Kurt who pulled her into his arms and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Oh honey! Are you okay?" Kurt comforted. "I know how scared you must have been." Paige pulled herself from his arms.

"Stop it! You lied to me." Paige said before opening the back and climbing into the very back seat.

"Paige, wait! What are you talking about?" Kurt yelled after her, but she didn't answer. Blaine came up behind Kurt and tapped his shoulder. "What is wrong with Paige?" he asked.

"She knows...about us." Blaine said.

"Why the hell did you tell her?" Kurt growled back.

"She was having a panic attack and I said something about Adam. Then she wanted to know how I knew and I had to tell her." Blaine replied. "I had no other choice."

"Don't ever talk about Adam to either of my daughters; Ever again." Kurt said before climbing into the drivers seat and drove away. He tried to talk to Paige on the way home, but it was no use. She was just too angry. When they got home, Paige stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. Kurt felt horrible. If he had just told Paige and Ella when they first started dating none of this would have happened. Or maybe, he should have just never started dating Blaine in the first place. Then there would have been no chance at this ever occurring. He should have followed his instincts and not his heart. It had let him down before and he wasn't about to let it destroy his family again.


	7. Chapter 7

After Paige's outburst after finding out about he and Blaine, Kurt sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Paige was supposed to be the easy one. Ella was supposed to be the diva of the family. He had absolutely no idea what to say to Paige to get her to forgive him. How was he to explain the reasoning in why he was dating her band director? As he sat and thought about it, his cell phone began to ring. Kurt looked down at the caller id and saw that it was Blaine. He really couldn't focus on him right now, but he reluctantly clicked the answer button.

"Blaine, really, this isn't the best time." Kurt said.

"I know, but I feel really bad about telling Paige." Blaine replied.

"She's just so mad. I've never seen her like this. Maybe this- maybe us just isn't working." Kurt said back.

"Kurt, no, please. I really like you and our kids were bound to find out sooner or later. They just need time to process. I'll tell my kids tonight and you tell Ella and talk to Paige. Then we'll meet at the Diner for dinner." Blaine pleaded. "Please Kurt, just give us one more chance." Kurt sighed. He really did like Blaine and he wanted to be with him, but his girls were more important.

"I'll talk to them, but I'm not making any promises." Kurt replied before ending the call. He took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. He went to the backyard where Ella was practicing her routine for an upcoming dance competition and asked to her come inside. She nodded her head and then sat on the couch as Kurt attempted to get Paige to come out of her room. He knocked on the door.

"Paige, please, can you come out?" he practically begged. He got no response. "Paige, I know you're mad, but please come out." Kurt tried again. He heard a click and the door opened. Paige, teary-eyed and clearly upset, walked out and plopped down on the couch. Kurt sighed and walked over to both of his daughters.

"Okay, Paige, I get that you're upset and you have a right to be. Ella, I know you don't know, but I'm dating Mr. Anderson, Paige's band director." Ella unlike Paige didn't start crying, but she didn't look very happy. Paige looked him straight in the face.

"Don't you even care that you're practically replacing Dada." she said in an angry voice. Kurt looked at her in amazement. Never had he ever forgotten about Adam. He was constantly on his mind.

"Honey, I am not trying to replace Dada." Kurt replied. "I will always love him, but we all need to move on. We all deserve to be happy and Mr. Anderson makes me happy. I know that this will be a big adjustment, but I would like you both to try to happy for me. Mr. Anderson is telling his kids tonight to and then we're all going to go out to dinner." Kurt said. Both girls looked back at Kurt with looks that screamed the fact that they were still very pissed off. "I don't care how upset you are at me, you are to be on your best behavior tonight, okay?" Kurt added.

"Fine." Paige and Ella replied before standing up from the couch and silently walking into their room and then slamming their door. Kurt sighed and hoped that Blaine had more luck with his kids. Sadly, that wasn't the case. Blaine had sat his kids down and told them, but the reactions were mixed. Olivia was thrilled. She loved the fact that Kurt had daughters. She was always surrounded by boys, so having some girls to talk to was so exciting for her. Matthew on the other hand was beyond pissed.

"Why the hell are you dating?" Matt yelled. "We have another father remember!"

"Matthew, do not yell like that in front of your sister." Blaine replied sternly before turning to Olivia. "Why don't you go get changed to go out to dinner, okay honey?" he said. Olivia smiled and walked away. "Don't you ever talk to me like that to me again." Blaine said. "Especially in front of your sister."

"You aren't in charge of me. I can do what I want." Matt retorted. "And I am not going out to dinner with you and your stupid new boyfriend."

"Watch your mouth! And yes you are." Blaine said. "Give me any trouble tonight and not only will you be grounded, but I will make sure that Coach Wilson benches you for the next two games."

"What! You can't do that." Matt yelled back.

"Try me." Blaine responded. "Now go get whatever you need for dinner and let's go." Both families drove to the diner where Blaine and Kurt had their first date and pulled into the parking lot at almost the same time. They got out of their cars and Blaine went over to Kurt and came him a peck on the cheek. Matthew, Paige, and Ella all grimaced in disgust. It had been a very long time since they had seen either of their fathers kiss anyone.

"Anyway," Blaine said. "Kurt, these are my kids Matthew and Olivia." he said. "And I know Paige, but it's nice to meet you for the first time Ella." he continued. All of the kids exchanged forced smiles and awkward handshakes before they went into the restaurant.

"How many?" A waitress asked when they got to the front desk.

"six." Kurt replied. She smiled and brought them over to a table with six chairs. Paige and Ella sat in two chairs on one side of the table, while Matthew and Olivia did the same on the other side. Kurt and Blaine took the chairs at each ends of the table. They all looked at their menus and sat in silence.

"So, Paige, how are you liking the football games? It's pretty fun playing in the stands, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess." Paige said. "It kind of stinks that we can't sit down though. Its a really long time to stand up."

"Oh, I promise, it won't feel like that soon enough. You'll be used to it in no time." Blaine replied. "At least we don't have to run the whole game, right Matt?" Blaine said trying to get even an ounce of humor into the conversation, but no one laughed.

"That's kind of the point of football Dad." Matt said back. "Not that you would understand that." he mumbled under his breath. Kurt jumped in when he saw that Blaine was failing.

"So, Olivia, your daddy tells me that you're a cheerleader." he said. Olivia smiled.

"Yeah! It's really fun!" Olivia said." "But, I'm having a lot of trouble doing my standing back tuck."

"Oh! Ella, you can do one of those." Kurt said. "Maybe one day you could help Olivia." he suggested.

"I..umm…I'm pretty busy getting ready for my next competition for dance." Ella said.

"Are you a really good dancer?" Blaine asked.

"I'm the standing title holder in the state." Ella replied. "That's about as high as you can go in just Ohio."

"That's amazing! Right, Livy?" Blaine said.

"Yeah. That's really cool. Daddy was thinking about letting me join dance." Olivia replied.

"You'll have to let me know what studio she dances at, Kurt" Blaine replied.

"Oh, She dances at my friend, Brittany's studio. It's called Lima Heights Dance Company." Kurt said.

"That's Aunt Santana's studio!" Olivia exclaimed. Both Ella and Kurt looked confused.

"Santana is one of my good friends and she opened a Lima Heights Dance Company. I think she's dating a Brittany. Brittany Pierce, I think." Blaine replied.

"Wow! What a coincidence." Kurt laughed. Then the waitress came over and took their order. The conversation after that mostly consisted of Blaine and Kurt, the kids only talking when directly spoken to. After paying the bill the two families headed out to their respectable cars. Blaine and Kurt met outside.

"So, that wasn't too bad." Blaine said.

"I guess you're right." Kurt replied. "I guess they all just need some time."

"I told you." Blaine said with a smile and then kissed Kurt on the lips. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe we can take the kids bowling. That's a fun family activity right?"

"Yeah, I think that would be fun and Ella doesn't have dance so it's perfect. I'll see you then." Kurt said before walking back to his car. Then Blaine did the same. The night may not have been perfect, but things were getting better and that's all they could hope for.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, both Paige and Ella refused to talk to Kurt. They ate breakfast silently and then left the house without saying a word. Paige just couldn't believe that her father would do this to her. She prayed that this would never get out at school. Popularity wasn't a thing she came by naturally and if the news ever got out, she'd never live it down. As the bus pulled up to the school, Paige gathered her things and began walking into the school. She was just about to walk in the band room when she was attacked by Ally running down the hallway.

"Is it true?" she asked in a frantic voice.

"Is what true?" Paige replied as she picked up her books that she had dropped.

"Is your Dad really dating Mr. Anderson?" Ally asked.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Paige said as her heartbeat began to speed up.

"It's all over school. Wait, Are you saying it's true?" Ally asked. Paige looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"Yes, but please, don't tell anyone." Paige pleaded.

"When did you find out?" Ally replied.

"Last night.I had to go out to dinner with him and his kids." Paige said with a frown across her face. "His kids weren't very happy about it either. The whole thing was just awkward."

"Well, for now it's a rumor." Ally said in encouragement. "People will forget about it by tomorrow. Come on, let's go to band." Paige nodded and followed her friend to class. Most of the students were already there and many felt the need to stare at Paige as she walked in. "Ignore them." Ally whispered. They heard a loud whistle and then hurried to their seats. Mr. Anderson came down and sat at his chair in the front of the room. He went over the schedule for the morning and then they headed to the practice field. Today they were working on new drill for a song they were already supposed to have memorized, but very few people did. They kept practicing, but it still wasn't sounding any better and Mr. Anderson was getting frustrated.

"I gave you two weeks to memorize this music and none of you have it memorized at all!" Blaine yelled. "Do you guys want to sound bad?" Everyone was silent. Mr. Anderson wasn't one to yell very often, so they all were surprised. "Go! Now! Go into Sectionals and learn your music." he said with a wave of his hand. All of the band members got off the field and went in the band room.

"Hey Paige!" One of the obnoxious trumpets called. "Tell your new Dad to lay off!" Laughter echoed through the room and Paige's cheeks flushed red and her eyes filled with tears. After the laughter died down, she could still feel the eyes on her and the angry looks headed her way. It wasn't her fault that Mr. Anderson had yelled at them. She gathered her stuff and then ran up to Mr. Brooks' office.

"Mr. Brooks, I don't feel very good." She said. "Can I please go to the nurse?" Mr. Brooks rolled his eyes and quickly wrote her out a pass. She walked down to the nurse and told her that she had a really bad migraine and her stomach hurt. The nurse took her temperature and let her lay down for a while. After about a half an hour, the nurse came back and asked her if she was still feeling sick. Paige lied through her teeth and told her yes, so she went back to her office and called Kurt.

"Hello." Kurt said as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel. It Nurse Jenny from William McKinley High School. I have Paige here and she's complaining of a really bad migraine and a upset stomach. I gave her motrin and let her rest, but she's still feeling sick. Could you come and pick her up?" the nurse said.

"Yes, of course." Kurt replied. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes." After he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. When he arrived at the school, he went to the office and found Paige slumped in a chair with her backpack on her lap.

"Hey honey, you ready to go home?" he said with a sympathetic look on his face. She nodded and followed Kurt out to the car. When they got home she settled in on the couch and Kurt draped a blanket over her. She grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV. "Do you need anything baby?" Kurt asked. Paige shook her head and dug herself further into the couch and fell asleep. Burt came home for lunch that day and walked into see Paige asleep on the couch.

"What is Paige doing home?" he whispered to Kurt in the kitchen.

"She came home sick from school." Kurt told him.

"Do you want me to move her before Ella gets home?" Burt asked.

" Yeah, I don't want her to be disturbed. Just be careful." Kurt said. Burt nodded and went in and lifted his granddaughter up. She was only a little bit bigger than she was when she was six. He cradled her in his arms like a baby and walked into her room. He set her on her bed and covered her up with her blanket and walked back out into the kitchen.

"Did she wake up?" Kurt asked his father.

"No, she's out like a light." Burt replied.

"That's good. I was going to go bowling with the girls and Blaine and his kids tonight,but since Paige is sick, I'd better go and cancel. It's not like the girls will be very disappointed." Kurt muttered.

"Carole and I can take care of Paige tonight." Burt said. "You and Ella go. It'll be good for her to go somewhere- that isn't dance, without Paige."

"I guess. If you're sure Dad." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Kurt, We'll be fine. You do remember I raised you, and I helped with Finn." Burt added.

"Fine. You've got me there." Kurt replied. "I'm going to check on Paige. Ella should be home soon and then Blaine and his kids will be here soon." he said before walking down the hallway to Paige's room. He opened the door and went and took a seat on Paige's bed. He stroked her hair as her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"I'm okay." Paige said. Kurt placed his hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever." Kurt said. "Would you maybe want to come out with Ella, Mr Anderson, Matthew, Olivia and I? We're going bowling. It'll be fun." Paige shook her head.

"Ummm...I don't know. My stomach still really hurts." Paige lied. There was no way she was going bowling with the man that had made her life a living hell today.

"Okay, honey. Then you can just stay home with Grandma and Grandpa." he said as he heard the front door slam shut, which told him Ella was home. "I'm going to go say hi to your sister, I'll be in again before we leave." Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. After, he went and got a snack for Ella and helped her with her homework and then he got a text from Blaine saying that he and the kids were on their way. Within fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang and outside stood Blaine, Matthew, and Olivia.

"Hi guys!" Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Blaine replied, but both Matthew and Olivia stayed quiet. "Guys, Kurt said Hi." Blaine said in a low voice.

"Hi." They both muttered as they walked in off of the porch and into the living room. Blaine looked around and saw Ella sitting at the table finishing up her homework, but he didn't see Paige.

"Where's Paige?" he asked.

"She came home sick today. She's in her room." Kurt replied.

"Really, she seemed fine in first period today." Blaine replied. "Do you mind if I go and check on her?"

"No, go ahead." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and walked down the hallway to Paige's room and knocked on the door, until he heard Paige say, "Come in."

"Hey Paige." Blaine said. "I heard you weren't feeling so hot."

"Yeah...I...ummm… have a headache." Paige stuttered.

"It's funny. You didn't seem sick during band today." Blaine said.

"I did, I was just pushing through it." Paige lied, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Spill it. Matthew is my son. I can tell when someone is faking sick." Blaine said with a smile. "Why did you fake sick?"

"Please, please don't tell my dad." Paige begged.

"Tell my why you faked?" Blaine said again.

"It's because of you." Paige said in a low voice. "It's bad enough you're dating my Dad and everyone knows at school, but then you yelled at us and everyone blamed me. None of that is my fault or my choice. I shouldn't be the one getting teased and taunted."

"Paige, honestly, I am so sorry." Blaine said. "We weren't going to tell you at all until we were more serious, but it just slipped. I promise I won't let the other kids tease you anymore. You're right. None of this is your fault."

"Thank you." Paige said quietly. "You promise you won't tell my Dad?" she asked.

"On one condition," Blaine said. "You have to come bowling with us." he added with a smile.

"Fine." Paige said. "I just need a minute to get ready."

"Okay, I'll be out there." Blaine replied. He went back out into the kitchen.

"Was Paige okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, She actually said that she wants to come with us." Blaine replied.

"Wow! Really? You must have the magic touch." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. Paige came out a few minutes later, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You guys ready to go?" Blaine said. A chorus of soft, unenthusiastic "yes's" came back in response. Then they all headed out to Blaine's car,because it was big enough to fit all six of them. They drove the fifteen minutes to get to the bowling alley and then went in and got shoes. Then, they went over to the furthest bowling alley.

"Okay! When we go bowling we always do funny names. So, let's see…" Blaine said. "I'll be Bowtieguy." He said with a laugh. "Kurt, what about you?"

"Hmm…I don't know." Kurt said.

"Daddy, you should be Vogue's rogue!" Ella replied. "Miss Isabelle calls you that!"

"Okay, I'm good with that!" Kurt replied. "How about you Olivia?"

"I always just go with Livy!" she replied. "Matt, you should be Fatty Matty."

"Shut up!" Matt yelled back.

"Olivia, that wasn't nice. Say sorry to your brother now." Blaine said.

"Sorry." Olivia muttered.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Matt, what do you want your name to be?"

"Just put down Matt." he said in a low voice.

"That's not funny." Blaine said.

"I really don't care." Matthew replied before slipping his headphones into his ears. Blaine sighed and typed it into the computer. "Paige and Ella, how about you?"

"Just put Elbow. My one friend calls me that." Ella replied.

"Paige, how about you?" Blaine said.

"I don't know." Paige replied. "Paige is good, Just Paige." Blaine, knowing how much she went through today didn't argue and just typed it into the screen and then the game began. Blaine grabbed a ball and hurtled it down the alley. It collided with pins and they all fell down.

"Woohoo! Kurt screamed and then gave him a high-five. "My turn." he said next. He grabbed a ball and threw it down the alley. It hit one pin and then veered off into the gutter.

"Haha! Nice one dad!" Ella screamed.

"Whoops." Kurt said. "That wasn't very good." he muttered.

"It's okay." Blaine reassured him. "You'll get it next time." Then all the kids bowled. Matthew was actually pretty good and so was Paige. Ella on the other hand was not. She got so many gutter balls that they actually put down some bumpers for her. Olivia focused on just getting the ball down the alley. They even got her one of the ramps for her to push it down. In the end, Blaine won with Paige not far behind. Then it was Matthew, Kurt, Olivia, and finally Ella. The night was a good night. It was full of laughs and fun moments, but something was still missing. The two family's despite their step in the right direction, still weren't meshing into one.


	9. Chapter 9

On Saturday morning, Blaine texted Kurt and asked him to meet him at their usual table at the diner. Kurt immediately agreed and was eager to get some alone time with his boyfriend. At 10:00 a.m, Kurt arrived at the diner and saw Blaine sitting at their table alone reading through the menu as two coffees sat on the table. Kurt smiled and walked down the walkway to the table. After a few seconds, Blaine looked up and saw Kurt coming and beamed. He got up from his seat and pulled out the chair for Kurt after giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, Mr. Anderson, why did you summon me on this fine morning?" Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine blushed and smiled. He simply couldn't keep his emotions under wraps when he was around Kurt.

"I actually wanted to ask you something… it's kind of important." Blaine said. "Just hear me out through the whole thing okay." Kurt got nervous. Was Blaine breaking up with him? "So," Blaine continued. "What I wanted to ask you was if you as well as Paige and Ella would want to move in with Matthew, Olivia, and I?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine, we haven't been dating very long. I really like you, but moving in with you, taking my kids out of their home, I just don't think I can do that to them."

"I know, I understand, but I think this could be really good for us." Blaine said. "I really...really like you Kurt. I want to have a future with you and right now our two separate families aren't meshing. The kids are getting so much better with each other, but it's just not right. I really think living under the same roof and being a real family would help." Kurt looked hesitant. How was he supposed to make his girls leave their home? They had been their since Adam died and they moved back to Lima, but he did really like Blaine. Maybe he was right? Maybe this would be good for them…

"So, If I said yes, how would this work. It your house big enough for everyone to have their own rooms?" Kurt asked.

"I've figured that out, actually." Blaine said quite proud of himself. "We, would obviously share a room." he continued with a smile that made Kurt blush. "Matthew and Paige would have their own rooms, but Ella and Olivia would have to share."

"I don't know if Ella would be okay with that." Kurt said. "Olivia is adorable, but she's 7 and Ella is 11."

"Okay...Just wait." Blaine said as he held his finger up. "I've figured that out too. In Olivia's room their is a dividing wall that can slide back and forth. Then they can both have privacy when they want it, but still share a room." Kurt sighed.

"Sounds like you really have everything figured out." Kurt replied quietly.

"I even cleared out out junk room for you to have an office to work in" Blaine added. Kurt smiled. Blaine really wanted this to happen. "Also, You wouldn't have to take the kids to school anymore, or pick them up. I'm already there so I can take full responsibility for that." he continued. Kurt sighed. He was leaning closer and closer to saying yes to Blaine's offer. It didn't help that Blaine was staring back at him with those persuasive puppy dog eyes. Finally, Kurt's heart just couldn't hold out any longer.

"Yes." he replied.

"Yes?" Blaine said.

"Yes. I will move in with you." Kurt replied. Blaine's lips formed into a huge gleaming smile and he quickly got up and pulled Kurt into a tight hug and spun in a circle. Kurt giggled until he put him down.

"Now we just have to tell the kids." Blaine said.

"You say that like it's going to be easy." Kurt replied.

"We'll take it one step at a time." Blaine answered. Afterwards, they both went home and told their kids. It didn't go very smoothly.

"What do you mean we're moving?" Paige shouted loudly.

"Blaine asked me if we would move in and after thinking about it, I said yes. I think it would be really good for all of us." Kurt said in his defense.

"You didn't even ask us first!" Ella screamed back. "My friends are here. I don't want to move."

"Girls, calm down. We're not moving to a different state. We're just moving across town." Kurt said.

"We really don't have a choice in this do we?" Paige asked her arms crossed over her chest. "Our opinions don't matter."

"Honey, of course what you want matters." Kurt said in a comforting voice.

"It doesn't sound like it." Ella muttered under her breath.

"Please, just understand. I want you guys to be happy, but don't I deserve to be happy too.?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." they both muttered.

"Well, Blaine makes me happy and this is the next step we can take in our relationship. I know you girls are scared about our family growing, but it's going to be okay. You two have the biggest hearts and they sure have enough love to accept three more people." Kurt said. Paige and Ella smiled, but not for long.

"When are we leaving?" Paige asked. Kurt sighed.

"We're going to start moving our stuff tomorrow." he replied. "Blaine and I figured making the adjustment quickly would help us all to settle in, so we've got a lot of packing to do tomorrow." They both just nodded as their eyes filled with tears. "Both of you come here." Kurt said as he held open his arms and they ran into them. "It's going to be okay. I promise." he whispered.

The next morning, Kurt, Paige, and Ella were up bright and early along with Burt and Carole. The majority of all of their clothes was already packed into boxes and organized. Now they were working on all of their other belongings. They had a truck coming later to carry all of their really heavy items like their beds and dressers. Finn, Rachel, and Mia had agreed to come and get all four...yes four… kids and take them out for lunch while they loaded everything into the truck. When Kurt walked down the hallway to find Paige, he didn't expect her to be sitting in her closet covered in random things.

"Paige, come on." Kurt said. "We have to get everything packed up. Blaine, Matthew, and Olivia will be here soon." Paige nodded her head, but she didn't move. She just smile down at a small stack of photographs in her hand. Kurt sighed and went over to her. "Can I see?" he asked. She nodded and turned the photos around. They were of him, Paige, Ella, and Adam. They were in Central Park sitting on a picnic blanket, Adam throwing Paige in the air while Kurt had Ella on his lap as he took the picture. The other pictures were adorable as well. There was one of Ella trying to stuff a whole watermelon slice into her mouth and one of Paige running with a kite in her hand.

"I miss Dada." Paige whispered. Kurt pushed a piece of her hair out of her face and wiped away a fallen tear.

"I miss him too." Kurt said. "come on now, don't cry." he continued.

"Daddy?" She asked. "Would Dada want you to be moving in with Blaine?" Kurt looked back at her.

"Your Dada would want me to be happy." Kurt replied. "Blaine makes me really happy." She smiled back.

"I'm glad." She replied back. "I wouldn't want to make Dada upset."

"He loves us." Kurt replied. "He won't ever be upset with us for moving on and living our lives." Paige nodded and then placed the photos in a box with other scrapbooks and photo albums.

"Let's keep packing." Paige said. Kurt nodded and then headed out of the room. He heard the doorbell ring and when he answered it, he found all three of the Anderson's on his porch.

"Hi!"He said.

"Hi, Kurt!" Olivia said as she rushed towards him and hugged his legs. He smiled and hugged her back. He missed Ella and Paige being this age and was glad that'd he have Olivia to experience it again. Unlike his sister, Matthew seemed absolutely miserable. He walked in and grabbed a box and carried it out to their car.

"So, I'm guessing Matt took the news well." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Blaine said. "I wrote him a note that said that he was to help us move and not act like a brat."

"Well, at least he's helping." Kurt said. Paige came out with three boxes in her hand and out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw her.

"I'll get these." Blaine said as he took the three boxes from her hands.

"Do you have a lot left to pack, pumpkin?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm all packed." Paige said.

"What about Ella?" Kurt continued.

"She's finished too. We just have to take all of the boxes to the truck." Paige replied. Then a beep cut her off.

"Oh! Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn, and Mia are here. Go get your sister and Olivia." Kurt told Paige. She nodded and went to her old room. When they came back all three were ready to go and headed outside to the car waiting for them. Matthew was sitting on the porch with music blaring in his ears.

"Matthew, we have to go." Paige said as she tapped him lightly. Olivia pushed her out of the way.

"Watch and learn." She said before slapping the back of his head and screaming Matty! Matthew ripped off his headphones.

"Olivia, what the hell!" he yelled.

"We have to go. We're going to lunch." She said. Matt sighed and then followed all three girls into the car.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel." Paige and Ella replied. "This is Olivia and Matthew." Olivia smiled brightly and said hello, but Matthew stayed silent. They drove to the restaurant and sat down. All of the girls crowded into a booth, but there wasn't enough room for Matthew and Finn, so they sat a table nearby. Matthew, still reluctant to talk, stared at his menu.

"You know, I played football in school too." Finn said. That made Matt perk up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup, I played quarterback for three years." Finn told him.

"Wow! That's cool. I'm just a sophomore, but they have me on quarterback too." Matthew continued. It was the first time in years that Matthew had felt honestly happy. When they returned home Finn and Matthew were still talking about football. Blaine and Kurt were resting on the porch after loading all of the boxes and furniture into the cars and the u-haul.

"Wow!" Blaine muttered to himself as they kids got out of the car.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't seen Matthew smile like that in years." Blaine replied.

"Well, then I guess something just clicked." Kurt said. "Im glad he's happy."

"I told you this was a good idea." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand into his. All the kids ran up to them.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Yup!" They all replied.

"Paige and Ella do you want to go to your room for the last time?" he asked.  
"No, we'll be back." Paige said. "It's Grandma and Grandpa's house. It's not going anywhere." Kurt smiled. If Paige could move on, he knew that everything would be okay. Blaine got in the truck, while Kurt was going to drive all four kids.

"Dad! Wait!" Matthew yelled. "Can I ride with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course you can." Blaine said. "We'll meet you at the house." Kurt nodded and then shut the door. Blaine pulled out of the driveway and then Kurt followed. They drove down the road, very excited to start their new lives as one family.


	10. Chapter 10

After three weeks of living together, Kurt, Blaine, and the kids had already formed a routine and it was like they'd been living together for years. Aside from the normal "sibling" fights, the kids all got along too. Paige was loving the fact that she had her own room. She loved Ella, but having some privacy was something she'd been wanting for a long time. Ella and Olivia were happy as well. The sliding door proved to be one of the best things in the world. They played contently with each other and then could still have their own space. Matthew was the only one who was not completely settled with the new living arrangement. Although he wasn't being mean to his new "family", he definitely wasn't completely accepting of them.

Every school morning was complete chaos. Because there were only two bathrooms in the house, showering was a complete mess. Everyone except for Olivia showered in the morning and it was literally the Hunger Games for hot water. If you woke up early you got some hot water and if you didn't you were treated to a nice cold shower that was proven to wake you up. Breakfast was a good time for the family. Both Blaine and Kurt made sure that all the kids were up early enough so they could eat the breakfast buffet that Kurt always made. He usually didn't have anywhere to go so he figured he might as well make a good breakfast for his family. After that everyone grabbed their backpacks and then followed Blaine outside to the driveway where the large black SUV just big enough to hold them all waited to take them all to school. Then Blaine would pull out of the driveway as Kurt stood on the porch in his pajamas and waved goodbye to them.

The first stop on bus driver, Blaine's route was Lima Elementary school. Luckily for them, they had a early morning care program where they dropped Olivia off. Next, was Marlington Middle School where Ella was enrolled now. Both Paige and Matthew had gone through it and in a few years so would Olivia. Ella had joined a dance team and they practice before school every day so it worked out. The last stop was William Mckinley High School where Paige and Matthew went and where Blaine worked. He pulled into his assigned parking spot and then they all grabbed their bags and went their separate ways.

"Paige meet me at my office. Matthew has practice after school?" Blaine said to them before they left. Paige went to her locker while Matthew caught up with his best friend, Brandon.

"Yo dude, who was that girl you walked in with?" he asked.

"That's Paige Hummel." Matthew said with a roll of his eyes that Brandon didn't see.

"So, is she like your girl friend?" he asked. Matthew all about threw up.

"Eww no." Matthew said. "Our dad's are dating and their living with us." he continued. "It's a giant pain in the ass."

"Would you care if I asked her out?" Brandon asked. Matthew looked at his friend with complete shock.

"Uhhh I guess not," he said. "Why would you though?"

"I think she's cute." Brandon continued.

"Whatever. It's your choice." Matthew said. Brandon smiled and then left his friend to go walk down the hallway to Paige's locker. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around abruptly.

"Oh, hi." Paige said a little flustered.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." He said with his charming white toothed smile. "You're Paige right?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Yeah." Paige stuttered. "I'm Paige."

"Well, Paige, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today." he asked very flirtatiously.

"Umm...yes." Paige said. "You can come over to my house after school, if you want to, of course.

"I'd love to." Brandon said. "I'll see you later." he said flashing her the smile one more time before walked back down the hallway. Ally, who was standing, nearby ran over to rejoice with her friend.

"Oh my god! Did Brandon really just ask you to hang out?" she squealed.

"He did!" Paige replied back in an excited high pitched voice. They talked about it for the rest of the day until, finally, the last bell of the day rang. Paige said goodbye to Ally and headed towards the band room to wait for Blaine. He was in his office when she got there.

"Hey Paige." Blaine said. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, a great one actually." Paige replied.

"That's awesome. I'm glad to hear that." Blaine said as he smiled back at her. "Just let me grab my stuff and then we'll head out to the car.

"I actually have to ask you something." Paige said nervously.

"okay, go ahead kiddo." Blaine replied.

"So… you know Matthew's friend, Brandon?" She started nervously.

"Yes. I've known him and his family since we moved here. What about him?" Blaine replied.

"Well, he asked me to hang out today." She said with a smile. "And I knew that if I asked my dad he'd get all protective and defensive. You know Brandon. You know he's a good kid. Please can he come over? We're just going to do homework and watch TV. Please?" She begged. Blaine sighed.

"Fine, but if your Dad finds out about this, you are not pinning this on me. Got it?" he said.

"Yes! Oh thank you." She said excitedly. Blaine laughed and then finished gathering his stuff and headed out to the car. Brandon had football practice, so it was just the two of them that day. Kurt had gone into the city because he need to speak to his boss, Isabelle about an upcoming article that he was writing. When they got home, Paige ran to her room and fixed her hair and even put on some make-up and perfume. Blaine knocked on her door and she turned around.

"Hey, I have to go and pick up Ella to drop her off at dance. Then I'll swing by and pick up Olivia from school and Matthew from practice. I'm trusting you to be here by yourself with Brandon okay." He said.

"I promise, we'll be good." Paige replied. Blaine winked at her and then grabbed his keys from the coffee table and left. 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang and it was Brandon.

"Hey" Paige said.

"Hey cutie." he replied back. Paige blushed and her cheeks.

"Umm.. why aren't you at football practice?" Paige asked. "Matthew is at practice."

"I blew it of to come see you beautiful." he said back. Paige felt her face flush even more.

"We can just sit on the couch." Paige said. Brandon nodded and dropped his bag and took a seat on the couch. Then Paige took a seat next to him. "Do you want to watch TV?" she asked.

"Sure whatever you want." Brandon replied. She browsed through the channels until she found some movie that actually looked interesting.

"Sorry, there's nothing very good on." Paige said nervously.

"That's okay. I probably wouldn't watch the movie anyway." He said with a wink at Paige. "Actually if it's okay with you, I'd rather just sit with you." Paige nodded really her heartbeat speed up. Brandon leaned in close to her face and then leaned in even more and pressed his lips up to her. At first, the feeling was amazing and something that Paige had wanted all her life, but then he wouldn't stop. She tried to push him away but he was stronger than her and only pushed himself further on top of her.

"Brandon please-stop."Paige cried, but he just wouldn't stop. "Stop-please." she tried again. Still Brandon didn't stop. Meanwhile outside Blaine had just pulled up with Olivia and Matthew pulled into the driveway. Blaine and Olivia had stayed outside to kick around a ball before she had to start her homework. Matthew, on the other hand, was exhausted and went inside. He set his football bag into the garage and then went inside.

"NO! Stop! Stop I don't want this." Paige said loudly and Matthew heard it. He ran into the living room and saw Brandon on top of Paige as she frantically tried to get out from under him and was doing whatever in her power to do just that. Matthew grabbed Brandon off of her and threw him onto the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he screamed at him as he punched him in the face. "She's practically my sister. What the hell!" he screamed. Outside Blaine and Olivia heard the screaming and ran inside. The saw Matthew on top of Brandon repeatedly punching him in the face while Paige sat on the couch and cried. Blaine ran forward and pulled Matthew off of Brandon and held him back as Olivia went and comforted Paige.

"What is going on?" Blaine yelled.

"He was practically raping Paige. I heard her yelling stop and saying that she didn't want it. Then when I ran into the living room he was on top of her." Matthew yelled. Blaine was appalled.

"Brandon, I think you should go. NOW!" Blaine said. Brandon clutching his face grabbed his bag and left. Blaine who realized his breathing was very irregular calmed down and directed his attention to his children, all of them.

"Matt, go and put some ice on your hands okay." Blaine said before directing his attention to Paige.

"Oh, honey. Come here." he said as he pulled Paige, who was still sobbing, into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I thought he was a good boy." Blaine said. "I'm so sorry." Blaine took Paige down the hallway to her room and she laid down on her bed. Olivia followed behind and then laid down on the bed next to her to comfort her. Blaine left them alone and went out to the kitchen where Matthew was putting ice into a bag.

"Are you going to yell at me for fighting?" Matthew asked.

"No. You were protecting Paige. You were protecting-" Blaine began.

"My sister." Matthew replied. "Kurt, Ella, and Paige. They're like family now and I couldn't let Brandon do that to her."

"Well, thank you, buddy" Blaine said. "So much." he said as he pulled Matthew into a hug. Matthew smiled and then pulled away and walked down the hallway. Paige was walking down the hallway puffy eyed but she'd stopped crying.

"Thank you… for pulling him off of me." She said to Matthew.

"Anytime." Matthew said. "Sis." he continued. Paige smiled and then walked back into her room and Matthew walked into his. Later that night Kurt got home from New York.

"Hey honey." He said as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Umm… it was okay." Blaine replied."Paige had a little trouble with a boy today, but we handled it. I think the kids are really bonding."

"That's amazing." Kurt said. "I'm so glad." Blaine smiled back nervously. He just didn't have the heart to tell Kurt the truth about what happened to Paige. Maybe it was meant to be that way? Paige had to tell him, but Blaine was positive that he would be there for her when she was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after the Paige and Brandon fiasco didn't go very well for Matthew. He woke up early in the morning. He was shaking and felt so cold, despite the fact that his skin was practically on fire. In addition to that, he was congested, both in his head and his chest, and his stomach was rolling with waves of nausea. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he decided to go into the bathroom. Kurt and Blaine, who always slept with their bedroom door open, heard the footsteps.

"Do you think it's yours or mine?" Kurt murmured.

"I don't know." Blaine muttered back.

"Please will you go check?" Kurt asked as he slowly fell back asleep.

"Fine." Blaine replied as he threw back the covers and lumbered down the hall to the bathroom. The light was on, but only silence filled the room, so Blaine knocked on the door before going in. When he did he found Matthew kneeling on the ground, shaking over the toilet.

"Oh buddy." Blaine said sympathetically. Matthew didn't look up. He gagged over the toilet and prepared himself for was going to happen next. Then a second later, he began emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Blaine rushed over and rubbed his back until he stopped throwing up. After he was done, Blaine put his hand onto Matthew's forehead to feel if he had a fever.

"I can already tell you have a fever." he said. "Why don't we get you back to bed because there is no way you're going to school today." Matthew nodded and Blaine reached down to help him up. Then they both went down the hallway to Matthew's room. Matthew got into bed and Blaine covered him up with an extra blanket and placed a trashcan next to his bed, before going back to the bathroom to grab him some motrin.

"Hey buddy, take these and try to go to sleep okay." Blaine said. "There's a trashcan next to your bed if you need it." Matthew nodded and snuggled further into his bed. Then Blaine went back into his bedroom and laid down next to Kurt.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked.

"Matthew." Blaine replied. "He threw up and has a fever. I can tell that he is really congested too."

"Awww he must feel miserable."Kurt replied.

"I guess I should call out of work." Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt said. "I don't have to go anywhere. I'm very capable of taking care of a sick child."

"Kurt, I know you can take care of sick child, but can you take care of a sick teenager?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"I have a teenager…" Kurt added. "She's been sick before."

"Yeah, but boys are different." Blaine said. "He's going to be really cranky and miserable, and probably act like a brat."

"I'll be fine." Kurt replied. "Go to work, plus you have a football game. You have to be there for the rest of the kids."

"Fine. I guess you're right." Blaine replied before snuggling into Kurt's side. Luckily for them, Matthew didn't throw up again and slept until it was time for school. Kurt headed into the kitchen to make breakfast, while Blaine woke up all three of the girls. They all got ready and then headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Where is Matty?" Olivia asked.

"He's not feeling good today, so we have to be really quiet and let him sleep okay." Blaine told her. Olivia nodded her head. Kurt looked at the clock.

"Okay, guys. Go get your stuff. You guys are going to be late." Kurt told them. They grabbed their bags and headed out the door. While Kurt was cleaning up breakfast, Matthew walked down the hallway and into the living room t lay on the couch.

"Hey, do you need anything?" Kurt asked him. Matthew shook his head and laid down on the couch. Kurt walked in from the kitchen and grabbed a blanket and tried to cover Matthew up, but he flinched away, so Kurt just handed the blanket to him. Kurt knew that Matthew was not very comfortable with him. He was glad that Matthew was starting to think of Paige and Ella as his sisters, but he understood why Matthew wasn't accepting of him. He still remembered his other Dad and Kurt believed that he still had the hope of his fathers eventually getting back together. For the time being, Kurt was just a stand in for the father that he really wanted. Throughout the day, Kurt continued to check in on Matthew. He didn't do much, because Matthew wouldn't let him. Around lunch time Kurt made him some soup and Matthew tried to eat it, but he couldn't keep it down for long. He went running with Kurt close behind into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. This was when Matthew finally let his guard down and let Kurt help him. Kurt filled a cup with water and grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. He placed the washcloth onto Matthews neck and then handed him the cup of water. he washed out his mouth and then spit it back into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah…" Matthew replied still panting over the toilet. "I don't think eating was a very good idea." Kurt reached down and felt his forehead.

"On the brightside, I think your fever in down a little bit." Kurt replied.

"That's good. I don't feel as bad as I did before." Matthew replied. "Thank you for taking care of me." he mumbled quietly.

"Anytime." Kurt replied as he tried to break the awkward tension between them. "Why don't we go into the living room and rent a movie on the tv. Your dad never has to know." Kurt said with a smile.

"Can we watch that new action movie that just came out?" Matthew asked.

"Anything you want is fine." Kurt replied as he helped Matthew up. Then they went into the living room and watched a movie until Matthew fell asleep again. Blaine came home with Paige about an hour later. They didn't have much time before the game, so Paige went into her bedroom to work on some of her weekend homework before she had to leave. Kurt ordered three pizzas and then sat down at the table where Blaine was working on arranging a new piece for the band to play next week at the football game. Blaine didn't look okay. He looked sweaty and pale and just sick. Kurt was pretty sure he had whatever Matthew had.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine lied. "I have to go and pick up the pizzas." He said before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. Kurt walked down to Paige's room and knocked on the door. She was getting dressed into her clothing that she wore underneath her uniform.

"Hey, sweetie." Kurt said.

"Hey daddy." She replied back.

"I want you to keep an eye on Blaine tonight. I think he's coming down with what Matthew has but he's too stubborn to admit it." Kurt replied.

"Okay, I promise. I'll make sure he's okay." Paige said. About 10 minutes later Blaine came back with the pizzas. He set them on the table and called for the kids to come and eat. Ella and Olivia came in after Paige with big smiles on their faces.

"Can we please come to the game?" they asked.

"Sure, If you really want to." Blaine said.

"Also, we wanted to know if we could sit with the band?" Ella added.

"That's easier than having you wander around, so yes you may,but you have to sit with me and Mr. Brooks. Don't go in the other sections." Blaine told them. They both smiled and then raced off to get some pizza. Blaine took a slice, but he ate about one bite and then picked at it until it was time to go.

"Paige, come on. Let's go." He yelled. Paige walked out of her bedroom in her uniform and then headed to the car with Blaine, Ella, and Olivia. Paige, surprisingly, sat in the passenger seat, while the other girls got into the back. Blaine drove them over to the stadium and every minute he was looking worse for the wear.

"Blaine are you sure that you're okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah- *cough*. I'm fine." Blaine said. Paige looked back at Ella and Olivia who wore the same skeptical looks as she did. When they got to the game, Paige went with her friends in the band and even allowed Ella and Olivia to stand with them. Blaine was obviously sick and none of them wanted to catch what he had. The game itself passed by quickly, despite the fact the Mckinley lost. The half time show went really well and all the formations looks really good, but by the end of the game Blaine just felt horrible. During the third quarter, Blaine had actually disappeared out of the stadium and threw up behind the bleachers. At home Matthew and Kurt decided to watch another movie.

"Kurt…" Matthew started hesitantly. "I know that I haven't been very nice to you, but I am really glad that you're here. You make my dad really happy and that's something I haven't seen in a while."

"Thank you." Kurt said his eyes filling with tears. "Matthew, just know that I will never take the place of your other dad."

"I know." Matthew replied as the front door opened. The girls were practically having to push Blaine, who looked very green, into the house.

"I told you you didn't look good." Kurt said as Blaine rushed into the bathroom.

"You're good?" he asked Mathew.

"I'm fine." Matthew replied. "Go take care of my dad." Kurt smiled and raced to help Blaine. Even though being sick was something that no one liked, Kurt was happy it had happened. He and Matthew had finally broken down the wall between them and gotten closer. Now their two families truly were one big happy family.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine didn't expect to have a little girl jumping on top of his bed wake him up on Christmas Eve morning.

"Daddy! Santa is coming tonight!" Olivia said loudly. Blaine groaned and rolled over to look at his very enthusiastic child.

"Olivia, aren't you supposed to wake me up early tomorrow. Not today." Blaine groaned.

"I'm supposed to do it on both days Daddy." Olivia told him. "Grandma, Grandpa, and Cooper are coming over today. You have to get up." Blaine rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Who else is coming over?" Blaine asked with a yawn.

"Ummmm… Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and Mia." Olivia said slowly as she tried to remember all of their names.

"That's right. Good job." Blaine said as he got out of bed. "Let's get out before Kurt wakes up and gets mad at both of us." Olivia smiled and jumped off of the bed and into Blaine's arms. He carried her into the kitchen and set her on the counter.

"How about we make some pancakes for everyone?" Blaine asked her. Olivia nodded and then helped Blaine get all the ingredients for the pancakes. They mixed up the batter and then poured it onto the griddle. After they were baked and on a plate, Blaine went to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a few cookie cutters. They were various Christmas oriented shapes.

"Livy, should we do these?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Olivia shouted back with a huge smile on her face. Together they made all of the pancakes different shapes and finished just in time for the rest of the kids and Kurt to lumber sleepily downstairs.

"Guys we made pancakes!" Olivia said loudly.

"Uhh Olivia shut up." Matthew muttered before flopping down onto the couch. "We're all tired."

"Matt, be quiet." Paige told him. "They look awesome Livy." Olivia smiled and then jumped off the counter and gave Paige a hug. Both Blaine and Kurt were astounded at how the kids had really become just like siblings. They still fought, but it wasn't like it was before. Now,it was common brother sister fights and after the fight was done, the other ones were their to make the two that fought feel better.

"Matthew, come on." Blaine said. "Your sister made these pancakes and you're going to eat them." Matthew didn't move he just flopped over onto his stomach. Ella grinned and then went over and jumped on top of him.

"Come on Matt. Let's go." Ella screamed. Blaine and Kurt giggled. They knew Ella would get the job done. Surprising, out of all three girls, Ella was the one that had won the soft spot in Matthew heart. You would have thought that it would be Olivia, but it turned out to be Ella. Matthew laughed and tried to turn over.

"Ella,I can't get up if you're on top of me." he told her. Eventually he got to a position where he could grab Ella. He picked her up by her waist and then walked into the kitchen. he set her in her chair and then took a pancake onto his plate. You could tell from his face that he liked the pancakes.

"Sorry Liv, these pancakes are awesome." Matthew told Olivia. She smiled, obviously very proud of herself. They ate and laughed a lot. Mealtimes were always interesting. After they were finished, Kurt and Blaine sent the kids upstairs to get ready while they finished doing the dishes. Ella and Matthew went off by themselves to get ready, but Paige promised to get Olivia ready. Paige slipped on her black skirt and red sweater and then turned to Olivia.

"Okay, Livy what are you wearing?" Paige asked.

"I want to wear this!" She said as she pulled out a red dress.

"Okay, come here and I'll help you." Paige told her.

"Paige, will you curl my hair?" Olivia asked. "My daddy tries, but he always burns me."

"Of course." Paige told her. She went to her desk and pulled out a curling iron and let it warm up. They she curled Olivia's hair into tight spiral curls. After finishing the dishes Kurt and Blaine went and got dressed and waited for all the kids to be finished getting ready for the day. When they were finally all ready it was past noon and everyone would be showing up soon. Burt and Carole were first. They doorbell rang and Ella went running first. She opened the door and flung herself into Burt's arms.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter." he said as he placed a kiss on her head. Then he set her down and hugged Paige. Olivia who was hiding behind Blaine's leg peeked out.

"Hey missy, come give me a hug." Burt said with a big smile. Blaine gave her a reassuring look and Olivia ran over into Burt arms. He smiled and then threw her up into the air.

"I miss you girls being this little." he told Paige and Ella. After setting Olivia down he turned to Matt and shook his hand, not wanting to step over any boundaries. Carole gave everyone hugs. Next to arrive was Rachel, Finn, and Mia. Kurt opened the door and Mia rushed into his arms. Kurt smiled and picked her up.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good." She said sweetly. It was surprising how much Mia was like and not like Rachel. She had gotten Finn's sweet personality, but got her mama's ambition and thankfully her dance moves. Rachel waddled along behind her daughter while Finn carried the big sack of presents.

"Rachel! Oh my goodness, look at you!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw Rachel huge baby bump. "You looked like your about to pop!" Rachel groaned.

"I feel like it too." Rachel moaned. "Only three more weeks until this baby is out of me." They all got inside and started talking to one another. Blaine was nervous for his family to arrive. He knew Cooper wouldn't be any trouble other than the fact that he would probably be annoying like he alway was, but he couldn't say the same thing for his parents. His parents had never been very accepting of him being gay, especially when he was married to Sebastian. They both adored Matthew and Olivia, but they were always cold to him. He had no clue how they would react to Kurt and his kids. Finally the moment had come when the doorbell rang for the third time that day. Outside on the front steps were his parents and Cooper. He shook his father's hand and gave his mother a small kiss on the cheek. Cooper pulled him into a giant hug. Both Matthew and Olivia went and gave their family a hug hello. Then Blaine pulled his parents and Cooper aside to introduce everyone.

"Mom, Dad, Cooper, this Kurt, my boyfriend, and his two daughters Paige and Ella." Blaine said to them. His parents acted rather cold tp them, but Cooper reacted just like Blaine thought he would. He extended a warm handshake to Kurt and pulled both girls into a hug. "And this is Kurt's parents, Burt and Carole." Blaine said. "And that is Kurt's brother Finn, his sister-in-law Rachel, and their little girl Mia." They exchanged pleasant hellos and then went back to talking. It was a little awkward but overtime things got better. They all sat down to a family dinner that tasted very good and then they went back into the living room to open presents. Finn and Rachel had gotten presents for all four kids and so did both sets of parents. Blaine and Kurt had it easy. They really only had to had to have Mia's presents wrapped. All of the kids sat and a circle and smiled as the presents were set in front of them. Mia and Olivia opened there presents first. Matthew, Paige, and Ella waited, very patiently, for their turn to open their presents. Kurt and Blaine had gotten Mia two presents. Kurt picked out a very cute little outfit that he knew Rachel would adore and Blaine had gotten her a toy recorder.

"That's because I hope to have her in my band someday." Blaine said. Mia's face lit open and she ran over to Rachel screaming "Open!"

"Well I think she likes it."Kurt said in response. Next was Olivia. Finn and Rachel's box was ginormous. Olivia tore the paper off the box and inside was an American Girl doll that looked just like her. She was just in awe.

"Livy, what do you say to Finn and Rachel?"Blaine reminded her.

"Thank you so much!" Olivia yelled back.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Rachel said.

"Is it our turn yet?" Ella whined getting very impatient.

"Yes go ahead." Blaine told her. Paige, Matthew, and Ella all tore into their presents. The point of their patience had run out. Matthew was first and inside the box was a football and a letterman jacket from Mckinley.

"That football is from the first championship that Mckinley ever won and the letterman jacket was mine." Finn told him. Matthew smiled and put the jacket on. Then Paige opened her present. It was a necklace that had her name on it and next to it were music note charms.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Paige said. "Thank you Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn!" she said. Ella was last. When she opened up her present she found a pair of new ballerina pointe shoes.

"How did you know I need new ones?" Ella exclaimed. They all laughed and then went on with the night. By nine o'clock the little ones were getting tired so it was time for everyone to go. They exchanged goodbyes and then the house got a lot quieter. Olivia was asleep on the couch, while the other three kids were spread out on the couches playing with their phones.

"Alright guys, It's time to head up to bed." Blaine told them. They sleepily lumbered up to bed. Blaine went to pick up Olivia, who was asleep, but Kurt stopped him.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yup." Kurt replied as he slipped his hand underneath Olivia's tiny body and lifted her up from the couch. She woke up a little bit and nestled her head into Kurt's shoulder. The three of them walked upstairs and into Olivia's room. Blaine pulled back her covers and Kurt tried to set her down, but her hands were clasped around his neck.

"Livy, sweetie, you have to let go." Kurt whispered softly into her ear. He ended up having to pulled her hands apart. Then Blaine came over and put her pajamas on her while she drifted back into a deep sleep. After that they turned out all the lights and Kurt went to go get ready for bed. Blaine went around to all of the other kids bedrooms. Ella was out, so he didn't disturb her. Then he went to Matthew's room. He was asleep and was still wearing the letterman jacket he had gotten from Finn and Rachel. Blaine smiled. He hadn't seen Matthew so excited about something in a while. Last was Paige's room. He could see that she was still awake so he went in leaned over her.

"Merry Christmas Paige." he whispered before placing a hesitant kiss onto her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." she whispered back as she held out her arms and gave her a hug. Blaine smiled and even had a tear in his eye. This was the closest that he and Paige had ever been. After, he shut the door he went and laid down next to Kurt. They slept peacefully until about 6 a. both Olivia and Ella jumped onto their bed.

"Daddy! Come on. Santa was here!" Olivia yelled. Blaine slowly woke up and noticed that the girls were gone. He figured they must have gone to wake up Paige and Matthew.

"Oh God! I didn't put the presents downstairs." Blaine said in a panicked voice.

"Shhh, it's fine. I did it." Kurt told him.

"Oh god, thank goodness." Blaine said. "I love you." he added before he could stop himself. Kurt stopped at his words. This was the first time that Blaine had actually said I love you. They both knew how each other felt, but neither of them had ever verbalized it before this moment.

"I love you too." Kurt said back hesitantly with a nervous smile. The awkward tension between them was broken when all four kids came down the hallway and insisted on going downstairs. Their eyes lit up at the sight of all the presents and they ran forward to four piles sitting in front of them. They tore open each present and with each one the smiles on their faces grew larger. Blaine took so many pictures with the new camera Kurt had gotten him. After they were finished opening presents, the family was sitting peacefully in the living room and the kids were playing with their new gifts. Then, suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Blaine said as he pushed himself up from the floor. He opened it and was shocked at the person who stood before him.

"Merry Christmas Blaine." he said.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Blaine stuttered. Matthew's ears perked up at the name, but the rest of the family was so confused.


	13. Chapter 13

The silence and awkward tension in the room was so thick that nothing could cut through it. Blaine just stood and stared at Sebastian standing on his front porch. Here was this man, who had abandoned him and their children six years ago and Blaine just couldn't handle it. Blaine had dreamt of what he could possibly say to him, but now when it was finally his chance, he couldn't speak. Kurt and the rest of the kids, excluding Matthew were so confused. Eventually Blaine got up enough courage to talk.

"Kurt, can you please take the kids somewhere? Maybe to the ice skating rink down the street? I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." Blaine said, his eyes never wavering from Sebastian's face. Kurt nodded his head and got all the kids up and their coats on. Matthew seemed hesitant to leave, but Blaine's look told him to follow Kurt. After everyone had left, Blaine directed his attention back to Sebastian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine said with his teeth gritted.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian said in his typical cocky demeanor.

"No, I want to know why you're here." Blaine replied.

"Fine, If you must know I'm just passing through." Sebastian said. "with my boyfriend." he added with a devilish smile as if he did it just to hurt Blaine. Blaine was taken aback. Just the fact that Sebastian had a boyfriend made him want to throw up. Yes, he was dating Kurt, but it was different. Blaine didn't choose to be single, Sebastian did. He shouldn't have a boyfriend.

"I still don't know why you're here… in my house." Blaine said making sure he clarified what he meant.

"I wanted to see my child." Sebastian said. That struck Blaine as strange. They had two children together.

"Don't you mean children?" Blaine told him. Sebastian shook his head.

"I have a son." Sebastian said. "The other one is yours." Blaine couldn't believe he had said that. They had both wanted a little girl so much and now he was claiming that Olivia wasn't his, simply because she wasn't his biological child.

"Olivia is your daughter." Blaine replied.

"No… I'm fairly certain none of my sperm went into making that one." Sebastian said, his voice coming off very snarky. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I won't make Matthew talk to you." Blaine replied. "Do you know how angry he's been all these years? He's been so angry because you left and didn't even give me a reason. I've been living with a monster for six years."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stay anymore." Sebastian told him.

"Why Sebastian? Just give me a reason." Blaine pleaded.

"Because I don't love you…I don't think I ever did." Sebastian said, but this time his tone was sincere.

"Then why did you marry me?" Blaine asked his eyes filling with tears.

"I was lonely and you were there." Sebastian replied.

"Just get out!" Blaine yelled. "You know where Matthew is. If he wants to talk to you, then he can. If he doesn't want to talk to you, don't you dare harass my son. I don't care if he is yours biologically, he is MY son."

"Fine." Sebastian said. "It was nice to see you Blaine." Blaine didn't say goodbye. He slammed the door and sat down on the couch and just cried. Even though he had moved on from Sebastian, part of his heart still belonged to him. The thing that hurt the most was just knowing that Sebastian never loved him. He just needed a moment to process and deal with all of these emotions.

At the ice skating rink, Kurt and the kids had just finished getting their shoes on and had gotten onto the ice. Paige and Ella each held one of Olivia's hands as she struggled to stay on her feet. Back a little bit further, Matthew and Kurt were skating by each other.

"So...that was my dad, well my other dad." Matthew said quietly.

"I had a feeling that's who is was." Kurt replied.

"Do you want to know?" Matthew asked.

"Know what?" he replied.

"Know about the night that he left." Matthew told him.

"You remember it."Kurt said.

"It's one of my clearest memories." Matthew said.

_*flashback*_

_"Sebastian! Where are you going? Please talk to me!" Blaine yelled as he followed Sebastian, who was carrying a suitcase, down the hallway._

_"I can't take it anymore Blaine. I can't stay here anymore." Sebastian said._

_"What do you mean?" Blaine yelled back. "You have children! You can't just leave. What about Matthew and Olivia?" Blaine and Sebastian considered to fight. Matthew, who was just nine years old, stood behind the cover of the wall as he watched his fathers fight. He didn't understand what was really going on, but he was scared. As Blaine and Sebastian continued to fight, Olivia woke up and began screaming her head off. Neither of his fathers seemed to hear his one year old sister, so Matthew took it upon himself to sooth her. He walked into Olivia's room, where she was standing up against the crib rail crying. Matthew picked up his sister and held her close to his chest._

_"Shh, Shh, It's okay Livy." He said as he rocked her back and forth. He sat down in the rocking chair and tried to push his sister head into his side to shield her from the screams coming from both of their fathers' mouths._

_"Sebastian! Stop packing." Blaine yelled. "You can just leave me. Please, we can work this out." he begged._

_"No, Blaine, we can't." Sebastian said as he picked up his suitcase and made his way towards the door_

_"Fine! Just leave you asshole!" Blaine said as he picked up the shoe next to him and chucked it at the back of Sebastian's head. It hit him square in the back of the head, but Sebastian didn't stop. He just kept walking straight out of the door and straight out of their lives. Blaine teared up. He couldn't believe his husband had just walked out on him and on their children. Blaine wanted to just lay down and sob, but he couldn't. Olivia was screaming in the other room. He wiped his tears and walked into his daughters room. He walked over to Matthew and took Olivia from his arms and bounced her until she was settled. Then he took his son's hand and they walked out to the living room couch and sat down next to each other. Blaine cuddled both of his children that night. They were all he had left now._

_*flashback over*_

"Wow. I can't even imagine how hard that must have been for you guys." Kurt said.

"It's was a hard night, but we've moved on. I just never thought I'd see him again." Matthew admitted. Kurt was just about to talk when he was cut off.

"Matthew!" he heard. It was Sebastian at the edge of the rink.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Kurt told him.

"No, I'll go." Matthew said. "Make sure the girls are ready to go. I think my dad needs his family at home." he said as he skated over to Sebastian.

"Hey buddy." Sebastian said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked.

"I came to see you." Sebastian replied.

"Why? You haven't cared about me for the past six years." Matthew told him.

"I have always cared about you. I'm your father." Sebastian added.

"No. You're not. You stopped being my father when you walked out on us. Dad is my father. You're just a man I used to know." Matthew said. "Now, if you don't mind, My father needs me at home. I need to clean up whatever damage you've just caused." Then Matthew skated away, back to where Kurt and the girls were. They drove home and found a red eyed Blaine sitting on the couch. Olivia, seeing that her Daddy was upset, ran over to him and crawled onto his lap. Matthew sat down next to him and snuggled into his father's side and Kurt did the same on the other side. Even Paige and Ella sat down. Blaine held his old and his new family. They were all he had, but Blaine was realizing that that was fine. They were perfect as one big family.


	14. Chapter 14

Sometime between the moments Blaine was holding his new family after his heartbreaking reunion with Sebastian and the next morning,Blaine had realized something. He was truly and completely happy...and in love. This was an emotion that he had never felt, even once, when he was with Sebastian. Every second that he was with Kurt a smile was always present on his face and when Kurt walked into the room his heart fluttered with what felt like a million butterflies. Blaine simply could not contain his joy any longer. He needed to make a move. He needed...to propose.

They were already living together and thought of each other as family, so why not? Why couldn't they legally be a family? It was settled. Blaine Anderson was going to propose to Kurt Hummel on their six month anniversary in two days. The next day after Kurt headed into New York for work, Blaine sat all of the kids down in the living room.

"Dad, is this going to take long? I have a math test to study for." Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I have to prepare for my chair audition for band, unless of course you just want to exempt me from that." Paige added with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"No, this won't take very long, but it is extremely important." Blaine replied. The kids stopped talking and all looked at Blaine as he worked up to the courage to them his big news. "So, I've been doing a lot of thinking and… I've decided that I want to propose to Kurt, even though I know it hasn't been very long." Blaine said. The kids were a little awe struck. "We've all become like a family and I figured why not make it official. Also, I've never been this happy before. Kurt makes me the happiest I've ever been." he added. Now that Blaine had stopped talking, only silence filled the room. "So, what do you guys' think?" Blaine inquired.

"When would you do it?" Matthew asked quietly still looking at the floor.

"I was hoping to do it on Sunday, our six month anniversary." Blaine replied. Matthew looked to Paige, then to Ella, and then finally to Olivia. They all smiled and charged into give Blaine a hug and knocking him over onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Blaine yelled as he hit the ground and started laughing. "Should I take this as a sign that you guys are supportive?" The kids all laughed back.

"We want the best for both of you." Paige said. "You make my Dad so happy. You've unlocked a side of him that I haven't seen since before my other Dad passed away. You were the perfect piece that he was always looking for. I think that we all have been looking for each other for years. We were meant to be a family." Blaine smiled and pulled his, soon to be, daughter into his arms.

"Okay." Blaine said clapping his hands together. "We have a lot to do if we're going to be ready for this proposal in two days and I would really love for all of you to be involved. First, Olivia and Ella, you guys get to come with me to the florist to pick out some flowers and then Paige and Matthew, I want you guys to come help me pick out the ring. Deal?" he said, cheesley sticking his hand out into the middle of their little circle. All the kids, one by one, placed their hands into the circle. "We're in this together. AND BREAK!" Blaine yelled. After that he grabbed his keys and headed to the car with Ella and Olivia. They drove down to the florist and walked into the store.

"It smells so good in here!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That's the point honey. Its a flower shop." Blaine said with a laugh. "Ella, what kind of flowers do you think your dad would like?" Ella looked around the shop.

"He's always liked roses." Ella said. "His favorite colors are red and yellow so I think that we should get those colors." she told Blaine.

"Okay that's a good idea." Blaine replied.

"We should get bags of petals." Olivia said. "We could throw them over the floor like a wedding."

"Wow, you guys are good." Blaine laughed. "Either of you want to help be the wedding planner if he says yes?"

"Don't worry Daddy B, He'll say yes." Ella said slipping her hand into his. Blaine smiled and then walked up to the counter with both of his daughters hands to order the flowers. Part one of the proposal was completed. Now, he just had to pick out the ring and hope that Kurt said yes.

After driving the younger girls over to Burt and Carole's, Blaine picked up Matthew and Paige. They drove over to the jewelry shop. The whole shop was overwhelming. There were so many different rings. They split up and looked around the store. Although jewelry was not something Matthew typically shopped for or wore, there was a ring that caught his eye. It was a gold band encrusted with five diamonds. The one in the center was much bigger than the smaller ones surrounding it. There were two diamonds on either side of the larger diamond.

"Hey Dad, Paige, Come here." Matthew called. They both walked over to where Matthew was at one of the display cases. "What about that ring? It has five diamonds. Four small ones for all the kids and one big one for you dad." Matthew told him.

"Oh Matt, that's perfect." Paige said.

"Good job bud. I think I just found my ring." Blaine told him as he placed a proud hand onto his back. They bought the ring and then headed home. Tomorrow was the proposal so they headed to bed early, so no one would be tired for the day tomorrow.

The next morning, Blaine was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. What if Kurt said no? What if he completely ruined their family? What if he took Paige and Ella away from him? There was just an endless amount of doubts in this head that he couldn't seem to silence. "Blaine, stop worrying." Paige said. "He's going to say yes." she reassured him.

"I sure hope you're right." Blaine muttered. Around three, Blaine started making dinner while the kids put flowers into vases and placed rose petals all around the house. Kurt would be home by four-thirty so they didn't have much time. While dinner was cooking, they went upstairs and got ready. Blaine and Matthew both wore red button up shirts and black pants. All three girls had red dresses that were identical. They had insisted that it was necessary for them to be matching if Blaine and Matthew were. They finished dinner and had it ready on the table.. At four-twentyfive, Kurt's car pulled into the driveway. The kids hurried upstairs so they wouldn't be seen. They were supposed to "be staying at friends houses" until Blaine proposed. Then they would be downstairs watching the moment that would officially join their families forever. Kurt walked into the house and was amazed at what he saw before him.

"What's all this?" he asked Blaine.

"I just wanted to make our six month anniversary special." Blaine to him. Kurt blushed and smiled back at him.

"It looks amazing." Kurt replied as he walked to the table and sat down. Blaine served him the dinner he had made and they sat down. They talked about normal things for the duration of dinner and Blaine tried his best not to freak out from his nerves. Then it was finally time for dessert. The kids snuck downstairs and sat on the stairs quiet as mice. Blaine went over to the counter where he had hid a cake in the box. The cake said, "Will you marry me?" He meticulously cut the cake in half separating the words.

"You have to pick which piece you want?" Blaine said as he set the two pieces down in front of Kurt and tried to dig the ring out of his pocket. Kurt looked down at the two pieces and saw the red piping on the cake. The one piece said Will and marry while the other said you and me. It took a moment before he connected the two and realized what it said. Then he looked to Blaine who was kneeling down onto the ground with a little velvet box in his hands.

"Kurt Hummel, although I know that you may think I'm crazy for doing this so soon, I want you to hear me out simply because I love you. Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew I was in love. I shamelessly used band uniforms to flirt with you, but in the end I think it worked out very nicely. I believe that we were always meant to be together. I know that we both have pasts that will be there in our minds, but that's not what I care about. I care about the future, our future. I love you and I love each and every single one of our four children. Our families were meant to be joined together. So, Kurt Hummel, my one and only true love, Will you marry me?" Blaine said his smile being bigger than it ever had been. Kurt looked down at him with tears in his eyes. Matthew, Paige, Ella, and Olivia came out from behind the stairs to watch. Paige even had a camera and was filming the moment.

"I-"Kurt stuttered. "I-I can't" he said before getting up from his chair and running out of the door. Blaine slumped to the ground and Matthew went over to comfort his father. Paige thrust the camera into Ella's hands and ran out the door to do the same. She eventually found him at the park not far from their house swinging slowly on the swings. She walked over to him.

"Reminds me of Central Park with Dada." Paige said as she took a seat next to her father. "We used to go there all the time. I remember how he would push Ella and I at the same time and we would both literally squeal with joy. I remember you with the camera capturing every moment."

"I can't do it." Kurt muttered. "I can't marry Blaine, if I still love Adam."

"Dad, I'm going to ask you three questions." Paige told him. "Do you love Blaine?"

"Yes" Kurt replied. "but…" he started before Paige cut him off.

"Does he make you happy?" she asked.

"Yes" Kurt replied again."

"Number three, Do you believe that marrying Blaine is a part of moving on with your life?" This time Kurt didn't have an answer. "I know that you still love Dada, but he's gone and he's not coming back. I remember you told me something. It was just before we moved in with Blaine, Matthew and Olivia. You said that Dada would never be mad at any of us for moving on with our lives. In fact, he would want us to do so." she said. "You have to marry Blaine. I know it's what you want." Kurt nodded as tears prickling in her eyes.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked choking on his tears a little bit. She gave him a hug.

"I was always smart." She replied while in her father's arms. "So...Can I be your maid of honor?" she asked. Kurt laughed.

"Yes, you can be my maid of honor." he replied. Then Paige pulled herself from her father's embrace and just grabbed his hand.

"Let's go tell your new fiance and my new dad what your decision is." She said. Together they walked down the road and back to the house. Blaine was standing at the sink furiously washing dishes muttering about how stupid he was.

"Blaine?" Kurt said a little louder then he should have because Blaine jumped.

"Kurt, what are you-?" Blaine started before Kurt cut him off.

"Yes." he said.

"What?" Blaine asked.


	15. Chapter 15

After two weeks of being engaged, Kurt still couldn't get used to the heavy weight of the ring on his finger. He kept hitting it off of different objects around the house. He also had the heavy weight of guilt acting on his mind as well. By the time Blaine had proposed, Rachel, Finn, and Mia had already headed back to New York, so they had decided not to tell anyone until they were all together again. The kids all knew, but both of their families were in the dark. Kurt even took off his ring every friday for family dinners. That guilt, however, was about to end. They were finally going to tell everyone this weekend. Blaine decided that telling his family could be done over a phone call, but they were telling Kurt's family today during their family dinner.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late!" Kurt yelled up the staircase. He heard loud footsteps coming towards him before all four kids came bounding down the stairs. Blaine was the only one holding them up. "Blaine, if you don't hurry up, Rachel is going to eat all the food. Then, when she asks if she can eat you, I'm going to let her." Kurt yelled. Blaine came walking down the hallway with his jacket on.

"Okay, let's go." He said. "Go get in the car." Kurt smiled because Blaine seemed to be nervous. After the kids headed out to the car, Kurt went over to Blaine and pulled him close.

"Are you nervous?" He said with a laugh.

"No." Blaine replied defensively. "Okay...maybe a little bit." Kurt giggled.

"Why are you nervous? Are you having second thoughts now? I thought that was my job." Kurt replied.

"No absolutely not. I am 200% sure that I want to marry you, but telling your family...that's what makes me nervous." Blaine told Kurt.

"They love you and your kids. There's no need to be nervous." Kurt said while stroking his hair.

"But, what if they think we moved too fast and disapprove?" Blaine asked. "I know in a lot of peoples minds, including my parents, we did move too fast, but I don't care what they think. Your family's opinion is what I care about."

"If they love me and the girls,they will be happy for us." Kurt said. "You make me so happy and they'll see that." he said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. "Let's go. I'm serious about Rachel eating all the food." They headed out to the car and then drove to Burt and Carole's house. Olivia, who was the first one out of the car, rang the doorbell and Rachel opened the door.

"Hi Livy." Rachel said as she opened the door further for the rest of them to come into the house. Olivia muttered a quick hello before racing off to play with Mia. Kurt went in to hug Rachel, but she flinched away in pain.

"Whoa, Rach, are you okay?" he asked, his hand rest comfortingly on her back.

"Uhhh, it's these annoying braxton-hicks contractions." She moaned. "Just as painful as a real contraction, but the baby isn't actually coming." Blaine and Kurt helped her over to the couch so that she could ride out the rest of the contraction.

"Dinner's ready." Carole shouted from the kitchen five minutes later. Rachel's contraction had stopped and her ears perked up at the sound of food. They all sat down at the table and passed the food around. Carole made pasta, which was her specialty, so it smelled delicious.

"So, Blaine and I actually have a really big announcement." Kurt said trying to break into the topic of their engagement.

"Oh really?" Burt said. "What's up boys?" he asked.

"Okay well, A few weekends ago, Blaine…" Kurt began before he was cut off by a scream from Rachel. They all looked over and Rachel was practically in tears.

"I think the baby's coming. My water just broke and...oh god...It really hurts." Rachel said as she placed a hand over her swollen stomach. Finn got up immediately to help his wife and Kurt raced to her side. Together they helped Rachel up and out to the car. Carole also went with them, while Blaine, Burt and all five kids got into Blaine's car and drove to the hospital. By the time they got to the hospital, Rachel was in so much pain that she couldn't walk.

"I want an epidural, please!" she cried as Finn carried her in.

"It's okay. We'll get you an epidural." He said to comfort her. The nurses, seeing how much pain she was in, checked her in right away and had a doctor check how far along she was.

"Okay, Rachel. I'm just going to see how many centimeters you're at." the doctor said to her. Rachel nodded and threw her head back in pain as another contraction hit her. "Wow, you're at nine centimeters, so you're progressing really-" but then the doctor stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, I need you to not push even if you feel you have to." He told her.

"Why?" She yelled as yet another contraction started.

"Rachel, the baby is breech and delivering vaginally can be dangerous for you and the baby. I think the best course of action would be to deliver the baby by c-section."

"I don't want surgery." She cried. Finn pulled her hair out of her face and whispered soothing words to her.

"I know honey, but we have to do whats best for you and for the baby." Finn said. She nodded as her eyes filled with tears because she still hadn't received any pain medication. While the nurses were prepping Rachel for surgery, Kurt went out to update all of the kids, Burt and Blaine. They all seemed really concerned for her, but still excited for the new baby's arrival. However, the kids were getting rowdy so Burt and Blaine decided to take them down to the cafeteria. Kurt went back to Rachel, so he could be there for her in the operating room. If he knew his brother like he thought he did, Finn would be passed out on the floor before the surgery was over. Together they walked down to operating room and Kurt, Finn, and Carole, put on gowns while they numbed Rachel from the waist down. Then they went into the operating room and the doctor began to operate.

"Okay Rachel, you're going to feel some pressure as I pull the baby out,okay." he said. Then he pulled the baby out. "It's a boy!" he said. Finn smiled and kissed Rachel on the lips and followed the nurse who took the baby to clean him up. Kurt took a seat by Rachel to distract her from the doctors finishing the procedure.

"You did great Rach." Kurt told her.

"Kurt, I feel dizzy. Am I supposed to feel dizzy?" she asked. Kurt began to panic. He wasn't sure, but usually mother's didn't get dizzy after their c-sections.

"Is something wrong, she's feeling dizzy?" Kurt asked the doctor.

"She's bleeding a lot more than usual, but I can't figure out why." the doctor replied as he frantically searched through Rachel's abdomen. "There's a mass i think…" he muttered. "Wait, there's… there's another baby in here." he said as he pulled the baby out. "It's a girl." he said. Rachel listened intently for the cry, but she didn't hear one.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she crying?" Rachel said. The doctor took the baby over and tried to clean her off. He rubbed her chest and whispered, "Come on baby. Just give me a little cry." Then the baby began to scream and everyone was so relieved.

"Both babies are doing great Rachel." the doctor told her before the nurse took them off to the nursery and he finished stitching Rachel back up. Kurt went down to the cafeteria and brought everyone up so that they could meet the babies, who were waiting for them in Rachel and Finn's arms.

"So, have you guys picked names for these cuties?" Burt asked.

"We have." Rachel said not taking her eyes away from her baby son. "That little girl in Finn's arms is Bridget Elizabeth Hudson and this is Liam Michael Hudson." They all cooed over the babies and took turns holding the babies. Matthew, who didn't have much experience with holding babies, was really nervous when Blaine placed Liam into his arms.

"Dad, I don't think I should…" he said nervously.

"You'll do fine. Just support his head." Blaine replied. Liam nestled into Matthew's arms and Matthew smiled.

"You know Matthew, you're basically going to be his role model. You're the only boy in the kids part of the family." Rachel said. Matthew nodded. It would be nice to finally have another boy in the family. Each moment with the twins was precious and multiple pictures were taken.

"Kurt and Blaine, didn't you have an announcement?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah." Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. Kurt pulled his ring out of his pocket and put it on his finger. "Blaine and I are engaged." he said.

"Oh Kurt! That's amazing!" Rachel said enthusiastically. Carole rushed over and hugged them both. Blaine's smile was huge and he wasn't nervous anymore. They had finally done it and only their future was on his mind. This day was one that they would never forget. They were finally taking the next step to join their families and they had gotten two beautiful babies too.


	16. Chapter 16

Planning the wedding was going really well for Kurt. He and Adam hadn't had a big ceremony, so Kurt was excited to be able to plan every little detail. They had picked the ceremony and reception spot. Since the wedding was in May, they decided it would look amazing if they had the ceremony outside. The spot they had chosen was beautiful. It had trees covering it that in May would , if it was a little bit windy if would look like it was raining white flower petals. There was also a large white gazebo for Kurt and Blaine to stand in when they got married. The rest of the space was big enough to hold chairs for all of their guests. The reception space was just a regular ballroom, but Kurt was positive that with his interior decorating skills he could make it just as beautiful as the ceremony space.

Today was a particularly exciting day because he, Rachel, and all of the girls were going to pick out dresses for the wedding, while Blaine and all of his groomsmen went to pick out tuxedos. It was March already and he really needed to get moving on these dresses. Kurt decided that he would go tux shopping with Rachel and maybe Paige another day. Today Kurt just wanted to focus on his "groomsmaids". Despite Rachel's insistence, Kurt had decided to make Paige his maid of honor. Rachel and Ella were his other "groomsmaids" and Olivia, Mia, and even baby Bridget were the flower girls. He knew all about his side of the bridal party, but he had no clue about Blaine's side. All he knew was that Matthew was his best man, Finn was a groomsmen, and Liam was going to be the ring bear. He apparently had two other groomsmen, but Kurt hadn't met them.

It was 11 o'clock a.m. when Kurt, Rachel and all of the girls made it to the bridal studio. They had a reservation, so they go in right away and met with their consultant, Amy.

"So, what are your colors?" Amy asked Kurt.

"We're thinking of doing spring colors, like light purples and pink." Kurt replied.

"Okay, we can definitely do that." Amy told him.

"The only problem is that I want three different dresses. My daughter, Paige is the maid of honor and I want her dress to be a little different than my other groomsmaids. Then we have to have a different dress for the flower girls that is more appropriate for their age." Kurt added.

"Okay, well, why don't we tackle the flower girl dresses first in case the younger girls get tired and cranky." Amy suggested. Kurt nodded. They went back to their room and Olivia and Mia took turns coming out in dresses. In the end they picked one that Olivia had chosen. It had white puffy sleeves at the top that covered all three girls up and then flared out with a light purple skirt. It was perfect. It was their colors and it was age appropriate for the little girls. After that Rachel, Ella, and Paige tried on dresses as Kurt sat with all three of the girls, who were beginning to get cranky. Kurt held Bridget and fed her a bottle while trying to keep Olivia and Mia from running around. Finally Rachel, Ella, and Paige came out.

"Okay, I put Ella and Paige into the same dress." Amy said. " Paige's dress is the same color as Rachel and Ella's, but we put this dark purple sash on it to make it different." Kurt smiled. He really did like this dress, but at this point any dress was good for him. He stood up and bounced Bridget who was whimpering into his chest.

"I really love these dresses." Kurt replied as he continued to sway back and forth. "Those are definately the dresses. Now, go change because we have some impatient little girls out here." he added. All three of them nodded and went and changed. After that they left the bridal boutique.

Meanwhile back at home, Blaine and his groomsmen were just getting ready to go out. Finn had come over with Liam earlier and now they were waiting for Blaine's other groomsmen, Wes and David to show up. Finn and Blaine were in the kitchen talking, while Matthew played with Liam in the living room. He was laying on his back on the couch holding Liam over him and blowing raspberries on Liam's stomach that was him giggle hysterically. Blaine smiled at his son and Liam. He had never thought that he would ever get his happy boy back. Matthew had been so angry after Sebastian left and pushed away from Blaine.

"So how do you know your friends Wes and David?" Finn asked Blaine, which drew him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, We went to school together. They were my best friends." Blaine replied. "There a little...interesting." Finn went to respond, but the doorbell rang. "And that's them now." Blaine muttered. Matthew got off of the couch and settled Liam on his hip and opened the door.

"Whoa! Kid! Did you get a girl pregnant?" Wes asked. "Or is that your baby…" he muttered quietly after that.

"Hi Uncle Wes and Uncle David. No this isn't my baby. He's my cousin now... I guess." Matthew replied. Blaine walked into the living room to greet his friend.

"Hey guys." Blaine said. "I see that you guys stopped and had a few drinks before you got here."

"Hey, we had to have a little fun." David said.

"We figured a little alcohol would make tux shopping a little more enjoyable." Wes added.

"Ummhmm." Blaine replied. "Come on. We have to get going before the store closes." he told them. "I swear, if you guys get us kicked out I'm making you make our tuxes." Blaine warned them. They laughed drunkenly and followed them out to the car and then drove to store. They chose tuxes and luckily for them Wes and David didn't get them kicked and Liam fell asleep in Matthew's arms so he wasn't cranky. Things were finally coming together and both Kurt and Blaine were thrilled. There was only one thing that Blaine really need to work on and that something was something that he needed to discuss with Paige.

"Hey, Paige. Can I talk to you for a little bit?" Blaine asked as he peeked his head into her bedroom.

"Sure, come on in." Paige replied.

"I need to talk to you about a special project that i've been working on for the wedding." he told her.

"Okay, go ahead." Paige said with a smile.

"So, I've written a song for your dad and I want to have the whole band play it at the wedding." Blaine said. "But, only if you're okay with it." Paige looked back at him

"Of course I'm okay with it!" Paige replied. "Blaine, that's so romantic."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with the whole band getting into our family business." Blaine said. "I know how hard things were for you when your dad and I first started dating. Paige, I already think of you as one of my daughters and I need you to know that no one pushes my kids around. Next time someone bullies you about our family, you let me know and I will take care of it."

"I promise I will." Paige said as she threw herself into Blaine's arms. He held her tight and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The next morning he announced that special project to the band and passed out the sheet music. Most of the kids were excited and eager to help their teacher out. Things were coming together and their wedding was becoming a reality that Blaine and Kurt never thought they would see after what had happened in both of their pasts.


	17. Chapter 17

Because they hadn't been dating for very long, Blaine decided that he and Kurt needed to go away just the two of them. Kurt had a business meeting in New York on Sunday, so Blaine arranged for them to go down to the city a day early. He had bought them two tickets to see Wicked and made a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in New York and he was so excited. He had also arranged for the kids to go and stay with Burt and Carole who graciously agreed. Now all that he had to do was tell Kurt. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Kurt was sitting on the couch in the living room when Blaine decided to tell him. "Hey honey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just finishing up these notes for my meeting with Isabelle on Sunday." Kurt replied.

"I actually have a surprise for you." Blaine said leaning in closer to Kurt.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked.

"I have arranged for the two of us to go up to New York tomorrow and spend the day together. I made reservations at a really nice restaurant" Blaine said.

"Wait! Are you serious?" Kurt exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Yup, but wait there's more." Blaine said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out the two Wicked tickets.

"Oh My God!" Kurt screeched. "You got us Wicked tickets? Oh honey, I love you. But, wait, what about the kids?" Kurt asked.

"Your parents said that they would watch them." Blaine told him. "So, everything is all set." Kurt smiled and leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"This is going to be so much fun." Kurt exclaimed.

The next morning, everyone was packed and ready to leave. All of the kids were sleepily nestled into their seats in the car because it was 5 o'clock in the morning. They all drove over to Burt and Carole's house. Matthew, Paige and Ella grabbed their stuff and walked into the house without saying a word. It was safe to say that they were pretty much sleepwalking. Olivia, however, was asleep in her booster seat. Kurt grabbed her bag and Blaine lifted her out of the car to carry her into the house. Carole opened the door for them as they walked in.

"Okay, they all have their stuff and you have both of out cell phone numbers, right?" Blaine asked softly trying not to wake up Olivia.

"Blaine, honey, we're grandparents, not babysitters. We've been through this before." Carole told him as she laid her hand gently on his shoulder. Blaine smiled and then moved towards the couch to set Olivia down. As he set her down her eyes began to flutter and she started to wake up.

"Daddy, where are you going?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Honey, Kurt and I are going to New York for the weekend and you're staying with Burt and Carole, remember?" Blaine told her.

"I don't want you to leave." Olivia said with big sad eyes filled with tears and she sprang into Blaine's arms.

"Sweetie, we'll only be gone for one night. I promise we'll see you tomorrow night." Blaine said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"No! Don't go." Olivia cried. Paige, who had become like a mother figure to Olivia, walked over and took the screaming seven year old from Blaine's arms.

"Don't worry. I got this." Paige said. "She'll stop crying soon. I'll play tea party with her or something." Blaine smiled and leaned in and kissed both of the girls on the head and then wave to Matthew and Ella who were on the couch trying not to fall asleep.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow night." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and then walking out the door and to the car.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Kurt asked as they pulled onto the highway.

"They'll be fine." Blaine told him. "Paige and Matthew are both old enough to help and Ella is fine. Paige will take care of Olivia. Everything will be fine." It took them about two and a half hours to get into the city, but when they finally did the joy was clear and apparent on Kurt's face.

"What time is the show?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It's a three. We still have a few hours." Blaine said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Can we got to Central Park?" Kurt asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can." Blaine replied as he grabbed onto Kurt's hand. It felt awesome to be back in New York again. People in Ohio weren't very accepting, so they rarely held hands. In New York, hardly anyone was judgmental and they could do whatever they wanted. Together they walked under the newly blooming trees hand in hand until finally it was time to go and see Wicked. Finally the show began and the lights dimmed as the many munchkins came out onto the stage proclaiming that Wicked Witch of the West was dead.

Back at home things were better than they had been this morning. Olivia had stopped crying and now was playing nicely with Ella, while Matthew and Paige were watching TV. "Ella and Olivia, do you want to help Grandma?" Carole yelled. Both girls' ears perked up and they ran to where Carole was.

"What do you want us to do?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I really need help with the laundry." Carole replied.

"We can do that!" Ella said. "Daddy taught me how to do it all by myself. He said that learning how to properly wash clothing was more important than school."

"That sounds like your dad." Carole murmured. "Alright, go ahead since you know how to do it so well." The girls smiled and ran upstairs to grab all of the clothing. They put all the clothes into a basket and carried it downstairs together. Then they put it into the washing machine.

"Okay, so first we have to put the soap." Ella said. "I can't remember if it one or two caps full… better put in two just to be safe and then add one cap full of fabric softener." Olivia put in the stuff that Ella told her to and then went to walk away. "Make sure your close the washing machine tight Livy." Ella called as she walked away. Olivia who was in her own little world closed it but not tightly before racing off after her sister.

Back in the living room the movie that Paige and Matthew had been watching ended. Paige picked up the remote and began changing the channel.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"I'm going to watch Dance Moms." Paige said.

"Uhh no you're not." Matthew replied. "I am not watching that show."

"Well, then leave the room because I am." Paige said as she began typing the channel buttons into the remote. Matthew stood up and tried to get the remote from her hand. "Matthew, stop!" She said extending her arm up high so he couldn't reach the remote. Somehow through all there wrestling they ended up on the ground with Paige pinning Matthew. They both fought and struggled, but they were laughing too. Then, something suddenly changed in Paige's eyes and she got off of Matthew without talking. Matthew could tell that something was wrong.

"Paige? What's wrong? What did I do?" Matthew asked.

"D-did my Dad ever tell you about how my other Dad died?" Paige stuttered as she remained looking at the floor.

"No." Matthew replied as he took a seat next to Paige.

"When I was little, my Dad and I were in a car accident and the car flipped. My Dad got really hurt because a shard of glass went into his chest. I took the glass out and held pressure on his wound. I was sitting on top of him with my hands on his chest, just like I was on you. Being in the same position just brought up some bad memories." Paige told him.

"Oh God, Paige I'm so sorry." Matthew said. "I can't even imagine…" Matthew began for a scream drowned out his voice. Paige and Matthew got up and headed out to the laundry that was full of water and bubbles. Olivia and Ella were already in there trying to get the water to stop.

"What did you guys do?" Matthew yelled as he walked through the foot of bubbles covering the floor.

"I don't know." Olivia and Ella simultaneously yelled. Somehow Matthew made it to the water valve and shut it off.

"Carole is going to kill you too." Matthew said to Olivia and Ella.

"We're sorry. I don't know what happened." Ella said tearing up. Matthew sighed and opened his arms to her. She hugged him.

"It's alright. Well fix it." He said to her just as Carole got into the laundry room.

"What happened?" she asked, her face in complete awe.

"There was an accident…" Paige replied. Carole placed her head in her hands.

"I'll be right back. I need to call Burt." She said before running off with the phone. All of the kids felt horrible and they really didn't know how to help. When Burt got home he had a giant vacuum cleaner that apparently sucked up water. After two hours all of the water was gone and it was time for the kids to go to bed. Olivia and Ella were in the girls' old room and Paige was in Kurt's old room. Matthew had opted to sleep on the couch. They all felt so guilty and none of four children slept very well.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine walked happily into . Blaine was amazed. He had always read Vogue and knew that he worked there, but actually being in the building was so surreal. "This is really ." Blaine said with his mouth practically gaping open. Kurt laughed.

"Yup. This is really it." Kurt said. "Don't worry the shock will wear off." He added as they walked down the hallway and ran into Isabelle.

"Kurt! It's so good to see you!" She said. "Is this the Blaine I've heard so much about?"

"It is." Kurt said smiling. "Blaine, this is my boss Isabelle."

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine said extending his hand towards Isabelle. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Sorry to rush you two, but we have to get going on this meeting." Isabelle said.

"I'll wait for you out here." Blaine replied.

"I promise it'll only be like an hour." Kurt said as he pressed a quick kiss onto Blaine's lips and followed Isabelle into the conference room.

"So, Blaine seems really wonderful…and hot." Isabella said.

"Oh God, he really is. I love him so much." Kurt said as his cheeks blushed.

"I'm really happy for you Kurt." Isabelle said. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while." Kurt didn't know what to say. He was just so happy. They went through the meeting and finished the arrangement for next month's issue and walked out to Blaine.

"Are you all done?" Blaine asked.

"Yup." He replied. "The magazine for next month looks amazing."

"That's awesome. What do you want to do for the rest of the day in New York?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, I loved our little getaway, but I'm ready to go back and be a Daddy. I miss our kids." Kurt said.

"Alright then, let's head home." Blaine replied. They left Vogue and got there car and then drove back home and pulled up to Burt and Carole's house. The front door flew open and Olivia came flying out of the house.

"Daddies!" She yelled as she ran into Kurt's arms. "Hey honey, did you have a good time this weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah, we played with bubbles." She told Kurt.

"That's awesome!" he replied as he walked into the house and was ambushed by the three other kids. "I heard you guys played with bubbles." Kurt said.

"That's an understatement." Matthew muttered.

"Ella and Olivia flooded the laundry room." Paige told her fathers.

"It was an accident!" Ella retorted. Blaine and Kurt were both very confused, so they just let it go.

"Alright guys. Tell Grandma and Grandpa thank you. We need to get going." Blaine replied.

"Thanks Grandma! Thanks Grandpa!" They yelled as they got into the car and drove off down the road and back home.


	18. Chapter 18

Even though the wedding was only two weeks away, the busy hectic schedule for the family was just as busy as ever. Matthew had joined the basketball team and had games every Friday, a lot like football season. With that came the optional pep band that Blaine was forced to direct. Paige had chosen to be part of that as well. The other two girls were both very involved in dance. Ella was competing at the highest level possible while Olivia was really just beginning her competition career. This weekend everything seemed to fall on the same day. They had a basketball game and a dance competition.

"Blaine, what are we going to do?" Kurt said.

"Honey, don't get worked up. We'll just have to split up." Blaine said. "I'll go with Matthew and Paige to the basketball game and you will have to go to dance competition with Ella and Olivia. We both know that I can't do hair and makeup anyway." He said with a laugh. \

"He's right Daddy Kurt." Olivia said walking in from the kitchen. "He's burned me with a curling iron at least five times and made me look like a clown whenever he did my makeup."

"Thanks Livy. That was so helpful." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Aww, but I really wanted to see the basketball game too." Kurt whined.

"I promise, we'll tell you all about." Blaine said. "You have to get going before Santana curses you guys out for being late." Blaine said.

"I know." Kurt sighed. "Okay, Ella! Olivia! Grab your bags. We have to go" Kurt yelled up the stairs. Olivia and Ella came bounding down the stairs with their bags in hand.

"Bye girls. Do awesome today." Blaine said as he placed a kiss onto each girls' forehead and then turned to kiss Kurt on the lips. "I'll see you tonight." Kurt drove down to the competition space where the other girls were already backstage getting ready.

"Hey Kurt!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Ahh Britt. Thank God." Kurt said. "I'm sorry we're late. Can you help me get the girls ready?"

"Sure. Who should I do?" Brittany asked.

"You can take Ella. I'll do Olivia." Kurt replied as he dug out the make-up kits and curling irons. After a half an hour and a few tears because of a burn, the girls were ready to perform. Olivia was up first for performing her solo. She was extremely nervous and on the verge of tears as she waited.

"Are you ready Livy?" Ella asked as she came up behind her. Olivia shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" Ella asked as she pulled Olivia into her arms.

"I'm nervous. What if I mess up?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Hey. Don't worry." Ella told her. "My first solo, my costume was to tight and I ripped a hole in it when I did a split." That made Olivia giggle. "If you get nervous, I'll be back stage waiting for you okay." Olivia nodded and wiped her tears and prepared herself as the announcer announced her name.

"And now, from the Lima Heights Academy here is Olivia Anderson." The voice said as Olivia walked onto the stage. The music began and she executed all of her moves flawlessly. Afterwards she ran off of the stage and jumped into the Ella's arms.

"Livy! You did great!" Ella said.

"Now it's your turn right?" Olivia asked. Ella nodded as she prepared herself. The announcer said her intro and Ella walked onto the stage. She smiled at the audience as she waited for her music to begin, but it didn't. She waited on stage praying for her music to begin. Then when the music did begin, it wasn't the right music. Ella wanted to freak out, but she'd been dancing for a long time and she knew that if anything like this happened she was supposed to just continue. So, she took a deep breath and started her routine. Even with the wrong music, she did the routine flawlessly. When she got off stage she was so relieved and overjoyed when Olivia ran to give her a hug. Then, together they went out to the audience to sit with Kurt until it was time for the awards ceremony.

Back at home, Blaine and Matthew were waiting in the car until Paige was ready to leave. "Dad, she's taking forever. I'm going to be late."

"Matt, when you wear a band uniform and you're a women, you can criticize Paige." Blaine told him.

"You've been in my position before, haven't you dad?" Matthew said with a smile.

"Yeah, she practically cursed me out." Blaine laughed. Then, finally Paige walked out to the car and they drove to the game. Paige went and joined her friends in the band section and Matthew went with the rest of the team. The game began and the McKinley Titans weren't doing very well. Matthew, sadly, was on the bench and praying that he would be put in the game. The coach kept him out until the last three minutes of the last quarter when one of the guys got hurt. McKinley was down by one point. The whistled sounded and the play began. The one team member passed the ball to Matthew and he dribbled the ball down the court. He narrowly avoided the one defended and dunked the basketball into the net one second before the final buzzer sounded. The kids in the student section cheered and rushed onto the floor. Paige quickly handed her flute to Blaine before running onto the court and engulfing Matthew in a huge hug.

"Matt! You did it!" Paige screamed. "That was amazing!" After the floor had cleared out Matthew and Paige walked over to Blaine.

"You guys ready to head home? We have to find out how Ella and Olivia did at the dance competition." Blaine said. They nodded and followed Blaine out to the car. When they got home Kurt was sitting on his computer and Olivia and Ella were sitting on the couch looking very sad.

"Aww girls, did they dance competition not go very well?" Blaine asked. They nodded their heads before looking at each other and smiles formed on their face. Then they pulled trophies out from behind their backs. Both trophies were first placed.

"We won!" They shouted.

"I got first place in the junior category and Ella got first place in the senior category, even though they played the wrong music." Olivia told them.

"Way to go El." Matthew said. "You too Livy."

"How did the basketball game go?" Kurt asked.

"Oh it was good." Matthew said.

"Are you kidding me?" Paige said. "Matthew scored the final basket before the buzzer went off at the last second!"

"Matthew that's great!" Kurt said as everyone else chimed in. It had been a good weekend for everyone and they hoped to have many more weekends like that when they were legally a family. Now they had to focus on last minute preparations for the wedding that was only two weeks away.


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost, finally, time for the wedding. It was the day before and tonight, they had the rehearsal dinner. Kurt was feeling so anxious,but he didn't know if it was because he was excited or if he was having second thoughts. He had tried all day to just immerse himself in the last minute details and stay as far away from Blaine as he possibly could, but that proved to be harder than he thought. While working on the last wedding favors, Blaine came up behind him and kissed his neck only to have Kurt flinch away.

"Hey sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."Blaine said.

"No. I-it's okay. I just… I need to get these finished." Kurt stuttered.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "You seem a little jumpy."

"I'm fine. I just need some air." Kurt said quickly before squirming out of Blaine's arms and walking swiftly out of the door. He walked down to the park that he had visited just after Blaine had proposed and took a seat on the swings. He was so overwhelmed and he felt like his chest was so tight that he couldn't breathe. Then he felt a gentle hand, rest on top of his own. He looked up expecting it to be Blaine, but was frightened when he saw it was Adam.

"Deep breaths honey. Don't pass out." Adam said.

"Adam? What-what are you doing here?" Kurt stuttered.

"Calm down sweetheart. I'm not actually here." Adam said. "I'm just here for you, so you can get some closure."

"So let me get this straight." Kurt said. "You are actually dead, right?"

"Yes, I'm dead. Oh and don't believe whatever those religious freaks say. Heaven is amazing." Adam replied with his typical white toothed smile. Kurt laughed, but only a little bit. He was still very much in shock. Who could blame him? It wasn't everyday that someone got a visit from their dead husband's ghost. "So, Kurt, why am I here?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "You found me."

"No, honey, you summoned me." Adam told him. "Only you know why I'm really here, but on a different note, how's the wedding coming?"

"You know about that?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Adam smiled and sat down on the swing next to Kurt.

"Yes. Blaine seems like a nice guy." he replied. Kurt smiled and blushed. It was weird to talk about his future husband with his dead husband. "The girls are beautiful too. They've both grown up so much." Adam added.

"Their both so much like you." Kurt said. "Like Ella's persistence and Paige's compassion, that's all from you."

"Don't sell yourself short. They got plenty of traits from you too." Adam replied. "I'm glad that they'll have Blaine and both of his kids, Matt and Olivia in their family too."

"Are you really okay with this?" Kurt blurted out.

"With what?" Adam asked calmly.

"With me marrying Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I've been gone for six years. You have the right to move on with your life and be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you and for the girls." Adam replied as he took Kurt's hand into his. "I will never be mad at you for moving on with your life." Kurt smiled and leaned into hug Adam. His late husband's embrace was so warm and familiar. He snuggled his face into Adam's shoulder and closed his eyes just to take in the moment. When he opened his eyes Adam was gone and he was left sitting on the swing in a park all alone.

"Adam?" he called, but Adam was gone. Kurt took a deep breath. He knew what he needed and wanted to do. He wanted to marry Blaine and finally be a family. He took a deep breath as he stood up from the swing and walked back to the house. Blaine was sitting at the table looking very distressed. He perked up when Kurt walked back into the house.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he quickly stood up. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some air." Kurt replied with a smile as he leaned in a kissed Blaine passionately on the lips.

"Whoa!" Blaine replied because he was taken off guard. "You went from my runaway groom to this. I have to say I like the transformation."

"Let's go rehearse getting married, so everything will be perfect for tomorrow." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded.

"Let's go." he replied. Two hours later they had finished rehearsing the ceremony and were seated in the dining room of a fancy restaurant just outside of Lima. Everyone was enjoying their food and chatting happily when the sounds of clinking glasses broke through the silence. Kurt and Blaine looked up and standing up next to one another was Matthew and Paige.

"Quiet Everybody!" Matthew said loudly and then cleared his throat. "So obviously we haven't been to that many weddings, let alone receive the title of best man or maid of honor so bare with us." Matthew said as he gestured towards Paige as well. "So, I guess I'll go first." he muttered to himself. "Let's be honest, I wasn't exactly the most pleasant kid a few months ago and Dad, I am so sorry you had to deal with the testosterone monster that was me." he said and a few people laughed. "Anyway, when my Dad and Kurt started dating, I was pissed. I didn't think our lives needed to change. I liked my life just the way it was, but obviously this change was just fate because I can't see my life any other way now. I'm not only gaining an amazing new dad, but two pretty awesome sisters as well. So, Dad and Dad, I hope you'll both be happy and that the rest of our lives as a family are totally awesome." Everyone clapped as Matthew handed the paper they had both written notes down over to Paige.

"Hey everyone." She said shyly. "Anyway, when I was really little we had a tragedy occur in our family. We lost an amazing man and father that will always remain in our hearts. After that happened, I wasn't sure we'd ever smile again, that was until we met Blaine. The night that my Dad met Blaine, I wasn't there but Aunt Rachel tells the story very well." Rachel blushed and Kurt slapped her on the shoulder. "It started out with a band uniform." Paige said as she unbuttoned the coat that she had on. Underneath the clock was the band uniform that Kurt had designed that had never been made. "This uniform was the thing that got Blaine to shamelessly flirt with my Dad, which by the way Blaine, was super cheesy. But, very adorable." Paige added. " That night was when the first real smile that my father showed happened. Blaine, you're his happiness and mine and Ella's. I know you'll never fill the void that my heart feels for my other father, but my love for you and your family has attached itself like a little condo on my heart. I love both of you and hope that you'll be happy tomorrow." Paige concluded. Everyone clapped and Kurt and Blaine got up to give each of their children a hug. The night ended in smiles and happy tears just like it should have. Now, the only thing left to do was make it official. It was finally time for the wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning was a chaotic mess of final wedding details and people running around getting ready. Matthew had went with Blaine over to Burt and Carole's house while Kurt had stayed with all three girls to get them ready. Rachel had also brought over Mia and Bridget to get ready and because Kurt needed at least one more adult there so he didn't go crazy. As the clock ticked nearer and nearer to the time that they needed to be at the ceremony space, Kurt began to get more and more anxious. He still hadn't had time to get dressed. Paige's hair was finished and so was Rachel's, but getting the little girls ready was proving to be a challenge. They were very fidgety and didn't want to be bothered to put on make-up and get their hair done. Kurt, Rachel, and Paige were each working on one of the girls and luckily Bridget was asleep. Finally, Kurt finished Olivia's hair and set his curling iron down.

"I have to go and get ready." he said very quickly. "I haven't even showered yet!"

"Kurt, go. It's fine. Paige and I can handle it." Rachel reassured him before he dashed away to get ready. Paige and Rachel sighed at about the same time and continued to curl the girls hair and then got them all dressed and ready to go.

Blaine, who was supposed to be at Burt and Carole's house, was actually at Mckinley getting some last minute rehearsing done on the song he had wrote for Kurt with the band. It was sounding really good and Blaine was really proud of his kids. They finished the run through and Blaine blew his whistle. The students stopped talking and looked up at him with big bright eyes in their new uniforms that had been Kurt's designed.

"It sounds amazing guys." Blaine exclaimed. "I am so proud of each and every one of you. You took on this challenge and proved that we are the best band in Ohio." All of the student cheered and Blaine laughed. "I have to go and get ready, but Mr. Brooks is in charge. He'll get you

guys onto the buses and over to the reception space. I know you guys will be amazing!" he said as he walked out of the background and a chorus of "Good Luck Mr. Anderson!" echoed off the walls.

Blaine hurried out to car where Matthew was waiting.

"Now can we got to Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole's house?" He asked. "I want to play with Liam."

"Yeah bud. We can go now." Blaine replied. They drove the ten minutes to get to the house and then went and rang the door. Finn answered the door with Liam in his arms.

"Where have you guys been?" Finn asked as Liam tried to wiggle his way out of Finn's arms and into Matthew's.

"I was practicing with the band one more time before the wedding." Blaine replied as he carried his and Matthew's suits into the house. "Come on. We need to get dressed. We have to be at the wedding in twenty minutes. All of Blaine and his groomsmen raced to get dressed as the clock ticked and then they piled into Finn's large SUV and drove to the ceremony.

When they arrived, Blaine could see that Kurt and the rest of his groomsmaids were already there. The officiate was at the front of the space and many of the guests had already arrived. He walked to the front of the altar and took a deep was really happened. The music began to play softly and then the wedding party proceeded down the aisle. Paige walked down the aisle with David at her side and then Ella came down with Wes. Rachel was last to walk down with Finn. Then Matthew carried a sleeping Liam in his arms that loosely held a pillow with two rings on it. Then the flower girls. Oliva, who was holding Bridget, and Mia threw red rose petals all down the aisle and then joined Rachel on the side when they got to the front. Then the wedding march began to play as Kurt walked down the aisle.

He looked immaculate and Blaine couldn't stop his beaming white smile. When Kurt reached the front the space he grabbed onto Blaine's hands and turned to face him as the officiant started the ceremony.

"We are here today to join these two people in marriage." he said. "If anyone objects to the union of these two individuals, speak now or forever hold your peace." Blaine prayed that nothing would come out of the homophobic individuals in his family. Luckily, only silence followed the officiant's statement. "Very well. We will proceed."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiate asked.

"I do." Kurt replied his eyes tearing up from the overwhelming joy. Kurt turned to Paige who handed him the ring. Then, Kurt faced Blaine again and slipped the perfectly sized ring onto Blaine's finger.

"And do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiant asked.

"I do." Blaine replied without any hesitation. He turned to Matthew, who still held a sleeping Liam, and grabbed the ring and slipped it onto Kurt's slender finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Anderson- Hummel." the officiant said. "You may kiss the groom." Kurt and Blaine smiled and leaned in and kissed passionately before grasping hands and walking down the aisle.

After leaving and getting into the Limo, the whole wedding progressed to the reception. The typical banquet hall looked like a spring wonderland. Kurt had truly done an amazing job. As all of the guest found there tables, Kurt and Blaine prepared for their big entrance. Then, finally, they heard the echoes of "Teenage Dream" playing and their MC calling for "Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel" They walked in and everyone cheered as they started their first dance. Blaine nestled his chin into Kurt's shoulder as they twirled around the dance floor and then the music stopped. They walked to their head table where the rest of their bridal party was waiting and dinner was served. It was the typical wedding food, but it tasted like a master chef had prepared it. After everyone was finished, Blaine got up from the table and headed toward where the MC was and asked for the microphone.

"Hello everyone!" Blaine said into the microphone. "On behalf of Kurt, myself, and the rest of our family, we really thank you for coming. I actually have something special for my husband that I'd like to present in front of all of you." Blaine said as he took a deep breath.

"Kurt, before I met you my life was just a melody playing all by itself. It was very beautiful, but I knew that something was missing. Then, I knew when I found you that you were that something. You are my harmony. Your life became the harmony to my melody and I know we can both agree that in the beginning that it wasn't perfect." Blaine said. " But, overtime, we worked out all of our kinks and our imperfect harmonies because the perfectly imperfect song of our lives together. Kurt, I love you and this is for you." Blaine said as he walked off of the MC booth and onto the dance floor. The band walked in from a back door and lined up the way that they had practiced with Mr. Brooks following behind. Mr. Brooks began to conduct and they students played while Blaine began to sing:

_Open your eyes now_

_So you can see me_

_Don't hold your breath now_

_Just breathe in deeply_

_See where we've come from_

_and to where we have gotten_

_It's not been very easy_

_but it's sure been a journey_

Blaine looked directly at Kurt as he sang each and every word and watch as Kurt's face brightened when he hit the chorus

_Started off on a bumpy road_

_Jumping over hurdles_

_Just to finally be with Mr. Right_

_Started off just a melody_

_now i've found my final piece_

_oh, oh, oh,_

_My imperfect harmony_

_Now today's the day_

_that we've been waiting for_

_finally the bumpy road's_

_become a thing of the past_

_It's smooth sailing_

_from this time on_

_finally together_

_together forever_

_Started off on a bumpy road_

_Jumping over hurdles_

_Just to finally be with Mr. Right_

_Started off just a melody_

_now i've found my final piece_

_oh, oh, oh,_

_My imperfect harmony_

The music ended and Kurt got up from his seat and ran towards Blaine and right into his arms. "Did you really write that for me?" he asked.

"Of course, I wrote it for you." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt told him before they were attacked by the four separate bodies of Matthew, Paige, Ella, and Olivia. Blaine and Kurt smiled and pulled their kids into a hug. This was only the beginning of their lives together and even though their would be struggles, they knew that they'd be able to get through anything, even their imperfect harmony of a life.


End file.
